


The Entropy of Memory

by bleedtoblue



Series: Just A Wedding [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action, F/M, M/M, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Yaoi, by BleedToBlue, nice Relena, unrequited 2x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedtoblue/pseuds/bleedtoblue
Summary: by BleedToBlue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Duo, it's so good to see you." Quatre grinned happily, embracing Duo in a quick hug, then stepped back, looked him up and down appraisingly.   
  
"You look like hell," he added in a critical tone, noting the dark circles under Duo's eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Q. Good to see you, too." Duo replied, letting sarcasm shade his voice. "I'm just tired, haven't been getting enough sleep."   
  
Quatre replied with a cheery question, in a hopeful tone of voice. "Someone keeping you up at night?"   
  
"Some _thing._ I've been busy, with work and stuff, catching up since I've been back." Duo huffed. He didn't think he'd mention how busy he'd been avoiding a certain person, the same person that figured in his nightly dreams, dreams he stayed awake to avoid.  
  
It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Quatre the whole ugly story. Father Maxwell had always said confession was good for the soul. How could he tell Quatre he'd had a one-night stand with Zechs and then run away, hadn't been man enough to face him?  
  
"Too bad." Quatre pretended to frown. "I thought maybe you and Justin..." His voice trailed off suggestively. Duo thought that if Quatre waggled his eyebrows at him he was going to strangle him, friend or no.  
  
"Quatre, drop it." They hadn't even made it to their table yet. Duo sighed. "I've only just got back."   
  
Duo looked forward to their lunches; sometimes with more enthusiasm than other times. Today it was with a bit less, even though he'd not seen Quatre for weeks. He tossed his Preventer's jacket on the back of the chair. This was probably going to be one of those times when he should have had sudden, urgent business to take care of.   
  
Well, he thought as they were seated, he could run and he could hide but eventually Quatre would catch up with him, might as well get it over with. Quatre had that look in his eye.  
  
"Soooo?" Duo looked blankly at Quatre. He wasn't going to make it easy.  
  
"So...what?" Duo knew ‘what' but he wasn't ready to talk about it.  
  
"So, how was your date with Justin?" Quatre wasn't going to waste anytime.  
  
"Oh, well, it was….." Duo's voice trailed off as he realized he was about to tell a lie.  
  
"I had to cancel. Something came up at work." Yeah, he'd had a sudden, urgent need to finish a report that wasn't due for another two weeks. Quatre didn't look entirely pleased.  
  
"Duo." Quatre drew his name out into several syllables. Duo tried not to flinch at the disappointed tone and the raised eyebrow.  
  
"Our schedules didnt't mesh. I've been really busy since I got back." Duo knew he was digging himself in deeper; might as well go for honesty.  
  
"Look, Quatre, it's not that I don't appreciate it." Duo said, "I'm just not interested right now."   
  
'And not ever going to be,' Duo added in his head. It wasn't that the guys Quatre introduced him to weren't great guys; they were, they just weren't what he was looking for; not that he was looking for anyone. Quatre was on a mission though.  
  
"Duo, you have to move on." Yes, move on, get over it, get on with it. He'd heard this before. Quatre should have a sign on his desk that read "Matchmaker and Dispenser of Advice."   
  
Duo suspected Quatre had someone on his staff tasked with the job of finding suitable dates for Duo Maxwell. That would be an interesting job description; he idly wondered if there'd be a big bonus for finding one that lasted more than three dates? Duo couldn't remember anyone that lasted longer than a cup of coffee. Quatre looked fluffy but he was tenacious, even in the face of so many failures he just kept on.  
  
There was the blatant matchmaking and then there was the subtle stuff. "Let's have lunch, Duo." And someone would stop by the table to 'just say hello to Quatre' and be introduced.  
  
"Stop by my office, Duo, I want you to look at some security ideas," and someone would bring papers in or coffee or..well you get the idea. Duo had no clue where these people came from.  
  
Yes, somewhere, someone on Quatre's payroll had a job description that read "Procurer." And it wasn't just Quatre, although he was by far the worst. How his friends, mostly straight friends, knew so many single gay men Duo had no idea. But Quatre took it to new levels.  
  
The waiter came with their drinks. Tea for Quatre, mineral water for Duo, served with a friendly smile flashed in Duo's direction. Quatre noted the smile and said, rather smugly.  
  
"The waiter thinks you're cute." Duo rolled his eyes at Quatre.   
  
"He just wants a bigger tip, Quatre." Duo grinned as he noticed Quatre's eyes following the waiter making his way through the room.  
  
"Does your boyfriend know how much time you spend ogling other men?" Quatre's lips curled in an evil way that might have been a smile.  
  
"He pointed Justin out to me. Does that answer your question?" Duo shook his head with a mock-sad expression.  
  
"You two need to get a life." Quatre stuck out his tongue at Duo. They were so mature.  
  
"We have one, and when you stop dwelling on the past and get one for yourself we'll leave you alone."

Duo tried changing the subject. "Where _is_ your boyfriend?"

Now Quatre looked amused. "You don't remember?"

Duo shook his head, how was he supposed to keep up with Trowa?  
  
"He's in court to testify at that case he and _your_ partner worked on while you were away, ....you do remember _your_ partner don't you? Tall, blond, sexy, hot for you?" Duo stared at the table top.   
  
"Quatre, you promised to stop." Quatre snickered. Duo felt the blood rising in his face. He didn't want to think about Zechs and he really didn't want to talk about him. Quatre saw too much. He was sure Quatre would understand but it was hard to admit what he'd done. He'd used Zechs because he was hurting and now he had to work with him.  
  
"You're blushing. You know you like him, he practically drools over you, you can't tell me he's never asked you out….what's the problem?" Duo was sure it was getting hotter in the restaurant.  
  
"We're partners. He doesn't. And he hasn't." At least not recently Duo thought, and Zechs never would again, not after how Duo had behaved. Duo couldn't let himself think about it.  
  
"Anything more is in your fertile imagination." Duo put what he hoped was a serious, no nonsense look on his face. Quatre was studying Duo carefully, he had a wicked gleam in his eye, and that made Duo very worried about what he was up to.  
  
"Speaking of people you work with....have you heard from Wufei?" Quatre asked. Duo was a bit confused by the apparent change of subject.  
  
"Sure, 'Fei calls when he can, or emails. We've been at opposite sides of the 'sphere." Duo begin to think maybe Quatre was trying to confuse him.  
  
"How is the Dragon? " Quatre's voice was still casual but something about it bothered Duo.   
  
"He says he misses things on Earth." Duo replied. Quatre raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He misses things on Earth. Oh, my. Is that _all_ he said?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Quatre, what are you talking about?" Duo said. Quatre shrugged and for a moment Duo thought the conversation might go somewhere safe, somewhere he could understand; probably too much too hope for, he thought.  
  
"Have you spoken to Heero?" Quatre asked in a more serious tone. That was not what Duo wanted to talk about either. He stifled a groan.  
  
"I just had an email from Heero." Duo answered brightly. He hadn't opened it, hadn't opened any of them. He'd emailed Heero exactly once since the wedding and had no intention of doing it again. Didn't listen to or answer the messages Heero left on his machine, either. Quatre didn't need to know that. He considered, Quatre probably knew already but maybe he didn't. Duo was waiting for another question about Heero so Quatre's next direction caught him off guard.  
  
"You know," Quatre started out casually, a clear danger signal in Duo's mind, alarms were going off. "I heard the most interesting thing from a business associate of mine, about something that happened at Heero's wedding." Duo almost stopped breathing as Quatre continued in a rather conspiratorial tone.  
  
"My friend heard that Zechs was absolutely fascinated by someone he met there. He also mentioned that Zechs was spotted with someone in a dark, quiet corner of the hotel, but his source couldn't see who it was." Duo couldn't quite meet Quatre's eyes, afraid of what he might read there. The more he thought about what happened the more ashamed he was of his behavior.  
  
"I wonder who it could have been? I didn't see him talking to anyone but you. Do you know anything about it?" Quatre continued. Now Duo knew he was blushing.  
  
"I'm not speculating about what Zechs might or might not have been doing at Heero's wedding, or any other time. It's none of my business." Especially since he knew exactly who Zechs had been cozied up with. Quatre was giving him a penetrating look.   
  
Duo added, "I'm his partner, not his mother. I did talk to him, we talked about flying, and about the Preventers. Okay?" That much was true, he reflected.  
  
"So you didn't see Zechs with anyone?" Quatre kept the pressure on.  
  
"Quatre, I wasn't watching Zechs, I'd never even met him before. It was Heero's wedding. I was busy making sure Heero got married."   
  
No, Duo thought, he hadn't been watching Zechs. He'd been too busy trying to avoid Zechs,at first; too busy trying not to be fascinated, attracted; then too busy getting Zechs out of his clothes. He wasn't going to think about it.   
  
"So what did you and Zechs talk about?" Quatre was nothing if not persistent.  
  
"I told you and why are you asking me about Zechs?" Duo snapped back, and Quatre smiled innocently, always a bad sign.  
  
"I don't understand why you …" Quatre started and broke off as Duo interrupted him.  
  
"It's bad idea to get involved with people you work with; even worse if it's your partner" He sipped his water giving himself a chance to get his voice under control. And Zechs wouldn't want anything to do with him now.'And who's fault is that?' the nasty little voice in his head inquired.  
  
"Besides, I'm not interested." Maybe he should have said that first?  
  
"He's not interested." Duo continued while the little voice pointed out, 'He was interested and you ruined it.'  
  
Duo added in a rush, "I'm sure he's seeing someone. Not that I care."  
  
Quatre had the grace not to laugh. But he flipped his menu up in front of his face so that Duo couldn't see the smile. The little voice was not so kind and laughed nastily.  
  
'Yes, _do_ keep telling yourself that, Duo.'  
  
"You're nothing but a gossip, Quatre." Duo sneered as he opened his own menu and decided to ignore Quatre's snicker.  
  
"Are we going to order? I'm starving!" Duo said, hoping to change topics. Quatre didn't answer, when Duo glanced up Quatre had dropped the menu and was looking towards the front of the restaurant, waving at someone behind Duo.  
  
"Oh, good, Trowa's here!" Quatre was smiling, then he added in a fierce tone. "Be nice, now."  
  
Duo wondered why he wouldn't be nice to Trowa. After all Trowa never tried to fix him up or gave him unneeded advice.   
  
_‘Damn,'_ Duo realized, too late, that it could only mean one thing. He'd managed to avoid seeing Zechs since he'd returned and now he was going to have to have lunch with him. Suddenly he didn't feel so hungry.  
  
"Duo." Quatre said, pulling Duo out of his thoughts. "Don't forget about the cabin!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Quatre." Duo said, positive he'd figure out what Quatre was talking about later. _'Cabin?'_  
  
Quatre had to laugh although it was just a quiet, internal chuckle. Duo looked like some small, furry animal caught in the glare of headlights from an oncoming semi. Duo was almost clueless when it came to anything past friendship. Truly you didn't need to be an empath to know what Duo Maxwell was thinking. Zechs had his work cut out for him.  
  
[[ch. 2](http://raygunworks.net/bleed/entropy/2.html)] [[back to BleedToBlues' fic](http://raygunworks.net/bleed.html)]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedToBlu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

It was just lunch. At least that's what he told himself. Another small campaign in his ongoing war. Just lunch with friends and co-workers, after the successful completion of a case; the criminal tried and convicted. Just a meal, except that... Duo would be there, and he felt like his brain might short circuit thinking about it.   
  
He hadn't seen Duo in weeks; hadn't touched him in months; hadn't stopped wanting him since he'd first been introduced to Duo at Relena's and Heero's party. Lunch and the first skirmish after weeks of non-engagement.  
  
He had thought he'd been conducting a simple flirtation, then a complicated seduction, and finally he'd realized that it was a courtship. He'd flirted and pursued; charmed and teased by turns; but in the end, to his bemusement, _he'd_ been the one seduced.   
  
Zechs' heart had been captured by a slender, tough-as-nails, ex-gundam pilot who wasn't impressed by Zechs' looks, his money, or his name. A man who was curiously shy underneath the brash, bold exterior, and who didn't seem to want anything to do with him. Zechs didn't intend to let that stop him. Duo had let him in once; there had been something between them; there was something there still.   
  
Not that the seduction had been intentional on Duo's part; but Zechs' had gone oh-so-willingly. He'd thought, he'd _hoped,_ that it had meant as much to Duo as it had to him. Zechs' had fallen quickly, willingly, completely; not frightened of the intensity of emotion because he was too busy experiencing the welcome sensation of falling in love again. And hadn't thought that it might be unwelcome or overwhelming for Duo, who was still raw from loss. He'd misjudged, misunderstood the depth of Duo's fears. But he _was_ going to fix it.  
  
He'd kissed Duo. Duo had kissed him back, enthusiastically; had turned the kiss against him, controlled it. Zechs had given in to his own longings and desires, letting his body overrule his common sense. Zechs thought letting Duo take the lead, be in control, would reasure him that Zechs was serious. He'd not known how fragile Duo's emotions were but he'd thought that telling Duo how he felt, what he wanted and hoped for between the two of them, would convince Duo to trust him. Duo had listened, hadn't denied Zechs' feelings; he'd had held Zechs, kissed him, loved him. Then Duo was gone.  
  
He'd run, leaving Zechs waiting for him like a fool. Duo had been afraid and frightened but Zechs had been so sure of him, so confident, that he'd not seen or understood the fear. Duo had run; leaving Zechs angry with himself rather than Duo, and very much in love. And _very_ determined. He considered the first round a draw; Duo wanted him. The rest might not be easy but he was sure of the outcome. Duo would be his, was his.  
  
Zechs wasn't sure what Duo had finally responded to; maybe it was the kiss, maybe it was just Duo's own pain and heartbreak. Duo _had_ waited for Zechs' to return from the airport and he'd wanted go with him. Zechs was sure that part hadn't been a lie, or his imagination. He should n't have given Duo the opportunity to have doubts. Zechs didn't give up; he regrouped and re-organized, strategized and carried out his plans.   
  
He'd handed Duo his heart and had every intention of taking Duo's captive in return. Soft and gentle and honest hadn't done it; he intended to use guerrilla warfare if necessary. Stealth, subterfuge, deception; overwhelming force if necessary. He had partners in crime now, and the plan should all fall together shortly.  
  
It was much more than lunch. It was a campaign; and Duo was the objective.  
  
\+   
  
Joining Preventers had been a calculated gamble. Waiting in Une’s office with his heart in his mouth, waiting for Duo to walk in the door, hoping he’d not made a terrible mistake, had been one of the longest hours of Zechs' life. An intermiable hour of making small talk with Une, who was smugly pleased that he’d finally acquiesced to her entreaties and joined the Preventers.   
  
He wondered if Une had any idea why; it wouldn’t be surprising if she did. He was sure, no matter what she knew, that she was discreet. Une had agreed readily to his request to work with the Gundam pilots but it had been Une’s own suggestion that he become Duo’s partner. It suited his purpose.  
  
It was more than he’d hoped for and that alone had raised his suspicions that Une knew all or at least some of it. He hoped that Relena wasn’t the source of her information. Thinking of Une and Relena discussing his love life was a bit unsettling. He’d been lost in that thought when Duo had knocked on the door and flung it wide open at Une’s response. And had seen Chang lurking in the hall with a fierce scowl on his handsome face.  
  
Zechs' view of Duo was perfect as Duo walked into the room and caught sight of him. He saw the smile start to slide, and the moment that Duo regained control and slapped the mask back on. A casual observer would never have noticed, but he wasn't casual. He knew that Une, too, was sharp and focused, that she had seen and filed Duo’s reaction away for further consideration.   
  
Zechs noted Une’s sly wording, urging them to 'let the past go and start fresh.' Now he was sure she knew. He hadn’t failed to understand most of Duo’s response to seeing him again. It was like deciphering complex code to understand Duo; Duo’s expressions, body language, his turn of phrase; all said something more than the surface value. Duo was surprised, then nervous, then something else; unhappy, uncomfortable, and the something else that Zechs couldn't quite put his finger on.   
  
Zechs felt he was getting better at reading Duo, he had to be, he wouldn't make a mistake this time; wouldn't let Duo slip through his fingers. Duo might not lie but he was twisty, deceptive, devious; not easy. That difficulty, that challenge was, of course, part of the charm and attraction. But Zechs had seen the look on Duo's face.   
  
He listened to Duo’s words and read the subtext. Duo was afraid, and at odds with himself. He wanted, but was terrified of losing people. He needed, and hated being vulnerable. Losing Heero had been a near fatal last blow to Duo’s willingness to take a chance; to reach out. Duo had risked a lot to reach out to Zechs, but he had reached out in desperation, and had seen it as weakness.   
  
Duo had been vulnerable at the wedding but even then the warrior was there. Now, Zechs thought, here in his own environment Duo would feel in control, he'd be careful not to let Zechs see any cracks in his composure, it would be up to Zachs to convince Duo to give him another chance. Zechs had spent years as a soldier, trained to find his enemies weaknesses, and exploit them for his own purposes. But this was different. Duo wasn't an enemy, only his resistance to Zechs was. Duo's own uncertainties stood between them; those were the enemies Zechs needed to overcome. And he would.  
  
Une had finished speaking, Duo had said his piece, and it had been his turn. Zechs had reached out and taken Duo's hand in his own and shook it, he'd felt the electricty between them; had known that Duo felt it, too. He smiled and at that moment was sure. Duo had snatched back his hand and left the room, muttering something about seeing Zechs in the office.   
  
Zechs had started to follow but stopped as Une spoke.  
  
"I hope your obsession doesn't cost me a good agent." Une wasn't smiling anymore.  
  
"It's hardly your business." Zechs replied stiffly.  
  
"Oh, it's very much my business. He's not going to stay here unless there's something worth staying for. He's been on the verge of leaving or getting himself killed since Heero left." Une answered.  
  
"Then how could it be my fault if he leaves now?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Don't push too hard, Zechs. If you do he'll be gone and we'll never see him again." Une hesitated for a moment. "Though you may not believe it, and Duo never will, I rather like the Gundam boys. And they make damn good Preventers." She added the last in her usual brisk, no-nonsense tone.  
  
Zechs eyed Une warily. "Is that all?" Une nodded and he left to find his new office and his new partner. Duo, of course, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
The idea of being with Duo was one thing, reality hadn't been so ideal or easy. Duo was friendly on the surface; polite, and elusive. He volunteered for every opportunity to work solo. At a meeting with Une, Duo suggested that Trowa and Zechs were imminently more qualified to work together on a particular case; that Duo was correct didn't make it easier.   
  
Being paired with Trowa could have been overcome but Duo's skills were needed on one of the more remote satellites, keeping him off earth for weeks. Although working with Trowa had had some unexpected benefits, finding that Quatre would be his friend and partner in crime was one.  
  
Quatre's sharp intelligence and wicked sense of humor weren't as suprising as his finely honed empathy which seemed to make his acceptance of Zechs almost effortless. Being accepted by those closest to Duo was helpful; being aided and abetted by Duo's friends was even better.  
  
Duo had returned from his assignment and the case Zechs had worked on with Trowa had been finished up today. Duo had returned and managed to avoid Zechs. Zechs was tired of waiting. He'd begun to have fantasies about sex in the office. Fantasies that involved his desk and Duo naked...he intended to resolve the situation. Although he was sure that however things ended up he'd not stop fantasizing about Duo and sex.  
  
Zechs was startled from his thoughts by Trowa.  
  
"We're here, are you ready?" Trowa pulled the car to the curb.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was thinking about...things." Zechs opened the car door and got out.  
  
"Things named Duo?" Trowa locked the car and started for the restaraunt.  
  
Zechs smiled and nodded. Duo was his, even if he didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedToBlue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Unfortunately, Trowa wasn't alone; _that_ would have been too easy. A tall, blond, blue-eyed, Viking god accompanied him; Zechs. Duo tried not to sigh at this unexpected, unwelcome, development. He should have known a peaceful, uncomplicated lunch was too much to hope for. To say Zechs aroused conflicting emotions was an understatement; and he made Duo think about things he really didn't want to contemplate. Things like need and want, pain and guilt.  
  
Duo didn't have to turn and watch as Zechs moved towards their table; every eye in the place was on him, male and female. He could look at the faces around him and gage Zechs' progress through the room. Zechs was handsome, drop dead gorgeous in fact, but it wasn't just his looks that commanded attention. It was the force of his personality; charisma, charm, whatever you called it, he had it; people paid attention, people had been willing to die for him in the war.  
  
And, no matter what Quatre thought, Zechs wasn't interested in him, that was in the past, and it was over. They were partners now and had learned to work together. Duo was learning to deal with having Zechs in his life. He had been utterly stunned when Lady Une presented Zechs as his new partner. He'd never thought to see him again.  
  
He didn't think he'd ever forget that moment in Lady Une's office. Chatting with Wufei, walking towards Une's office, he'd been totally unprepared for how his life was about to change. He'd been practically speechless when he'd stepped inside and found Zechs sitting by her desk, waiting for him. Lady Une, on the other hand, had had lots to say.  
  
"I know you can both put any past differences, any _history,_ behind you and work together." It had taken Duo a moment before he figured out she'd meant their having been on opposite sides of the war. At least he'd hoped that was all she meant; underestimating Une was always a mistake, and she _had_ been at the wedding. He'd looked at Une very carefully but got no hint that she meant anything but the war with the phrase ‘past differences' and 'history.' Zechs expression gave away nothing.  
  
So he'd taken a deep breath, looked Zechs in the eye, and said, "Yes, everything in the past is just that, the past. We won't ever mention it again. Clean slate and all that." He'd tried to smile but hadn't been very successful. Zechs face had stayed strangely blank. Lady Une had been pleased; a pleased Une always made him feel wary.  
  
What he should have done was walk away but he'd already done that once. He'd been hurt and alone, bruised and damaged. He'd wanted something of his own and had used Zechs to ease his pain. Then he'd run from what he'd done without a word of explaination or apology. He'd done the very things he'd expected from Zechs. He hadn't believed Zechs offer, no matter that he'd wanted to, and now he'd never know if Zechs had meant it. His little speech in Une's office wasn't enough but it was all he had to offer.   
  
Trowa and Zechs were almost at the table, Quatre gave him one more small, warning look.  
  
Tall, blond, and deadly slid into the chair next to Duo with a smile; close enough Duo could feel the heat of his body. Duo smiled a greeting at Trowa and then nodded at Zechs. Zechs' presence seemed to fill up all the available space, suck the air out of the room. It was a strange feeling to sit peacefully, pretending everything was fine, next to someone who aroused so many complex, conflicting emotions. Work was easier than this, social situations were…complicated, harder.  
  
"Duo. Quatre." Zechs greeted them with that devastating smile and a friendly nod, first in Quatre's direction, and then with his eyes fixed on Duo until he'd responded with a subdued ‘hello.' Almost as verbal as Heero, he laughed inwardly at the thought, and smiled to himself as he realized that peace made stranger bedfellows than politics. And smiled a bit more as he realized that thinking about Heero hadn't hurt. When had that happened?  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I join you?" Zechs went on politely in his deep, cultured voice which ran all over Duo's already jangled nerve endings. Zechs was unfailingly polite. With no effort at all Duo could hear Zechs whispering hoarsely, _"please"_ and _"let me"_ making sure Duo wanted what he offered as their bodies moved together. And Duo had, very much.  
  
"Duo?" Hearing his name jerked Duo's thoughts back to the present to find Zechs looking at him with a curious expression.  
  
"Sure, good to see you." Was the best Duo could manage.  
  
  
Duo thought about his partner and wondered when Zechs had stopped calling him Maxwell and started using his first name again. When had he started to think of Zechs' smile as devastating and started smiling back. Partners didn't have to be friends; they just had to trust that the other would do his job. Trust was good, friendship acceptable, and anything more than that was dangerous; at least that's what Duo kept telling himself, even as he considered where this line of thought was taking him.   
  
Unfortunately self didn't seem to be listening; it was too busy thinking about the warm body sitting next to him. And noticing how good Zechs smelled, and reminding him of that night. Self was happily suggesting that common sense take a hike and that climbing onto Zechs lap and kissing him was a wonderful idea. Duo thought maybe if he smashed his head on the table he could stop thinking about it. But Quatre might be upset, couldn't have that. He tried deep breathing.  
  
Quatre smiled, said hello to Zechs, and then raised his face to greet Trowa with a kiss. Duo looked at the lovers and saw two good friends. He didn't know how Zechs saw them or what Zechs saw when he looked at Duo. Self-doubt was still his companion, doubt and guilt.   
  
Duo watched Zechs out of the corner of his eye as he gazed openly at the pair across the table. Zechs' lips were curved in a small, slightly wicked smile, like he knew Duo was watching him, like he knew what Duo was thinking. Duo didn't think he could do this; he couldn't do this, couldn't sit here next to Zechs; almost touching him, not able to touch him. Maybe he could pretend to get an emergency need-you-at-the-office kind of phone call? He couldn't think of any excuse that wouldn't entail an explanation; he was stuck.  
  
Duo wordlessly passed his menu to Zechs, pointedly _not_ looking at him, resisting the urge to smack him with it; _for being there, for tempting him, for making him want;_ then avoided watching him while he scanned through it. Quatre and Trowa still hadn't come up for air. Oh, they'd stopped kissing but they were still doing that ‘thing' couples in love do, just looking at each other, wordless communication.   
  
Duo thought that the world just disappeared for those two sometimes. He was happy for his friends but it made him feel empty; lost; wanting. _No,he wasn't empty, wasn't lost._ No, he was going insane.  
  
Duo thought about his partner while he studied the tabletop. Lady Une put them together; ordered them to work it out. He hadn't said a word about Heero's wedding; Zechs hadn't either. They seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement to never speak of the whole affair. Fine with him, Duo had thought, that way he'd be able to forget… but forgetting hadn't happened.  
  
It was like he'd told Zechs, it was just sex. It didn't mean anything. Obviously Zechs had forgotten all about it, so it couldn't have meant much to him. Bastard.   
  
Duo couldn't forget, even though he wanted to. Duo could never forget. Couldn't forget how he'd felt, that he'd really wanted to believe Zechs' offer. But he couldn't forget who or what he was, or where he came from, or how different they were.   
  
Zechs was rich, educated, and very smooth. Duo was self-taught, rough around the edges, and not entirely comfortable with peace. And of course his best friend had married Zechs' sister. Giving them some sort of strange connection, a connection neither of them wanted.  
  
Heero and Relena; the wedding; both things they didn't speak of, things they didn't acknowledge, well things that Duo didn't acknowledge and Zechs seemed to accept that. They worked together, respected each others abilities, and that was enough. _It was enough, it would be enough, it had to be enough; it was all there could be._ Sometimes he wished it could be different, even though he knew it couldn't, and could never have worked between them.  
  
Trowa finished saying hello to Quatre, which had involved a bit more tongue than most of the room was probably comfortable with but that didn't seem to bother Quatre at all. Their table provided some privacy but they were still visible. Quatre looked a bit flushed, laughing at something Trowa whispered to him. Quatre would, in a moment, remember Zechs' and Duo's presence but for a short time only Trowa had existed for him. Love is a wonderful thing when it's shared, Duo thought, but he was still on the outside looking in, and it felt pretty lonely.  
  
Zechs put the menu down and glanced over at Duo; his eyes held a hint of amusement and maybe a touch of something else. The something else made Duo more uncomfortable than the amusement, it was a very knowing look. Zechs shifted beside him making Duo wonder if he was uncomfortable with the public display, but he didn't really think that, Zechs hadn't minded being seen with him. They sat almost shoulder to shoulder at the small table; Zechs was tall and muscular, and seemed to take up more than his share of space. Duo could almost feel the length of Zechs' thigh against his own; close enough that he was aware of every small movement Zechs made.  
  
Duo knew Zechs was a very tactile person but since he'd becoming Duo's partner he'd carefully avoided touching Duo, kept out of his personal space. Today he seemed to have forgotten that consideration. Duo felt Zechs shift again, his shoulder brushing Duo's and his knee sliding down the length of Duo's thigh. Zechs had apparently changed the rules. Duo resisted the urge to jerk away or look at Zechs, no way he'd react to his touch. He willed himself to not respond.  
  
Zechs and Quatre made small talk while Duo carefully focused on the tabletop, the other people in the dining room, anything but Zechs, trying to ignore the heat of Zechs leg against his. Trowa smiled fondly at Quatre. Zechs talked about the case and why the defendant had pled guilty, abruptly ending the trial, Trowa grinned and added a few descriptive words to Zechs' explanation of events. Zechs laughed easily and Duo felt strangely warmed by the sound.  
  
Duo found himself watching them talk and laugh but not really hearing the words. He couldn't seem to focus or maybe he was too focused. Zechs was relaxed, although he still held himself like a soldier, straight and proud. He occasionally gestured gracefully with his hands and Duo noticed, not for the first time, how different they were from Heero's hands, from his own.  
  
Zechs' skin was milky pale, almost creamy, the blue veins faintly visible beneath it; his hands were large, long fingered, elegant. Heero's hands were golden skinned, broad and strong; capable working hands; soldier's hands. Duo had once imagined how Heero's hands would look against his skin; hard fingers splayed over bare flesh, griping tight enough to leave bruises.  
  
Duo blinked and brought himself back from unwanted thoughts, he watched Zechs' aristocratic hands moving through the air as they gracefully illustrated his conversation. He remembered quite vividly exactly how those hands had looked and felt sliding over his body. He tried to think about something else but the movement of Zechs' hands as he spoke was hypnotic, he couldn't look away.  
  
Although Duo knew it wasn't true, Zechs' pale, smooth hands looked as if they'd never done anything more demanding than holding leather bound books, delicate crystal glasses, or an elegant fencing foil. Duo looked at his own hands; rough, calloused, scarred; working hands that were made to hold a wrench or a gun, deft fingers that could pick a pocket or wield a knife. They were opposites. Everything about Zechs was aristocratic, elegant, exquisite; everything about Duo was...not; he didn't belong in the same place.  
  
Zechs' white blond hair was pulled back into a tail for work; too-long bangs fell over his pale eyebrows, and threatened to obscure icy-blue eyes. He was a very attractive man, Duo thought yet again. When Zechs turned in his direction Duo realized he'd been staring and blinked in embarrassment. There was a question in Zechs' eyes that he didn't understand but Duo risked a small smile at Zechs' before he looked away. It wasn't a happy smile, the comparisons he'd drawn showed him how right he'd been to stay away from Zechs.  
  
Duo wasn't going to look back at him. He wouldn't think twice if the person sitting so close to him, touching him, smiling at him, had been Quatre, or even Trowa, they were his friends. Duo didn't like the direction his thoughts were taking and blamed Quatre for all of it. Duo aimed a glare in Quatre's direction but he seemed completely oblivious.  
  
Partners shouldn't be bothered by accidental contact; they spent too much time in all kinds of situations to let that get to them. Duo took a deep breath and tried to focus on the conversation; he wouldn't let himself be distracted because his friends were comfortable with PDA's and he was sitting close to an attractive, sexy man who smelled wonderful. Duo was annoyed with himself for even thinking that. He attempted to put the thought out of his mind and wondered who'd let his hormones out and why he couldn't reign them in. His libido had got him into trouble before, it wouldn't happen again. Duo looked up in time to see Trowa watching with an odd look on his face before his eyes slid back to Quatre.  
  
The waiter came to take their orders and when he left Quatre remarked casually, "Duo and I were just discussing going to the mountains for a long weekend. I've decided to take a few days off. We'll celebrate Trowa's case being finished up. We'd love for you to join us, Zechs. Wouldn't we, Duo?"  
  
Quatre wore his most guileless look and an innocent smile. Duo's eyes flicked from Quatre to Zechs and back again. Quatre had blindsided him again, he'd have to be more careful. Zechs wanted to laugh at Duo's expression of surprise but bit back even a smile.   
  
Duo hoped his mouth wasn't hanging open because he didn't remember any such conversation. Quatre was looking at him and smiling. Duo didn't want to contradict him because maybe he _had_ been talking about it. All he had to do was say 'no'.  
  
Quatre's expression said ‘nod and make agreeing sounds.' Duo wondered why Zechs needed his second to accept an invitation from Quatre. Duo didn't know where to look, wouldn't look at Zechs, and kept his eyes on the table; the vase of flowers was fascinating.   
  
"I'm sure Zechs already has plans, Quatre." Duo said, showing Quatre a smile that was really more a baring of teeth. He feverently hoped Zechs already had plans.  
  
Quatre's smile was sweet and just as fierce as he asked, "Do you have plans, Zechs?" Duo suspected Quatre already knew the answer.  
  
"No, I don't but if you'd rather I didn't come, Duo." Zechs said.  
  
Ah, yeah, make me the bad guy, Duo thought. "Quatre will be disappointed if you don't." Duo heard himself say. He was going to kill Quatre. He'd meant to say no, really he had.  
  
Zechs smiled as if Duo's endorsement had been as gracious as Quatre's invitation, tried to catch Duo's eye and failed, but accepted in a pleased tone. "I look forward to it. Thank you."  
  
Duo was confused, Zechs wasn't supposed to say yes. Duo had no idea if he'd agreed to a trip earlier or if Quatre had just come up with the idea as some sort of payback for not paying attention. His muscles tensed as he envisioned a weekend of meeting the latest of Quatre's finds, and trying to avoid them. Duo suppressed a wince, thinking of Zechs there. He could avoid Zechs, really he could, it was a big place. Lots of rooms.  
  
Quatre noticed the expression on Duo's face.  
  
"Duo, are you all right? I thought you were looking forward to getting away from everything?" Quatre's expression was still one of complete innocence overlaid with real concern.  
  
Duo suspected Quatre knew exactly what he was thinking. He would love to get away from ‘everything' and that included meddling friends and partners that were handsome and smelled good and that he desperately wanted, needed to avoid. His control was just about shot and Quatre was not helping.  
  
Quatre had perfected the art of feigned innocence and manipulation, of Duo along with most of the known world. Quatre's motive was a simple desire to help his friends, to see them happy, a rather benign reason but God help them all if Quatre Raberba Winner ever decided on world domination. He was relentless.  
  
"A nice, quiet weekend would be good." Duo ventured and didn't know how to add ‘as long as you don't try to fix me up' without sounding pathetic, ungrateful, and completely embarrassing himself. So he settled for looking at Quatre in what he hoped was a meaningful manner. Zechs and Trowa watched and waited, Zechs with a sly expression replacing his smile. Trowa stepped into the breach.  
  
"I think Duo is wondering if you've invited a lot of people." Trowa said in his oddly tactful way.  
  
"Oh, just us, no one you don't know." Quatre waved the question away and then started telling Zechs about the ‘cabin.' Only Quatre, well maybe Zechs, would consider calling the Winner mountain home a cabin.   
  
Zechs had accepted the invitation and Duo wondered how strange the whole weekend would be. They never willingly socialized outside of work, although sometimes it happened; it had been part of their unwritten, unspoken agreement to keep things strictly on a professional level. Duo reminded himself that there would be plenty of things to do. He could catch up on his reading, take naps, maybe Rashid would let him fix a car or he could rework the security system. Okay, he knew that was a little desperate.  
  
Duo allowed myself a moment of relief at the thought that there would be no strangers invited when it suddenly hit him that Heero and Relena might be there. He tried to decide how upset Quatre would be if he just didn't show up when Duo heard him say to Zechs.  
  
"I invited Relena but she's preparing for a trip to L4 and of course, Heero is in charge of security." Duo felt a surge of relief and hoped that everyone at the table didn't notice the tension leaving his body. A weekend with Relena and Heero wouldn't be…relaxing, he simply wasn't ready to deal with Heero yet but he would, he owed Heero an explaination, maybe an apology.  
  
"Duo, are you all right?" Zechs leaned closer, twisting his upper body to place as arm on the back of Duo's chair, head tilted down to look at Duo, his voice low and concerned. Duo froze. Zechs eyes were inches away and locked onto his. Duo found he couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Zechs pulled back a little and Duo was on his feet.  
  
"Um….I'm fine, just a headache. Excuse me." It was true, Duo's head hurt. "I'm going to find some aspirin."  
  
Safely in the men's room Duo located and swallowed some aspirin, then took the extra time to wash his face and take a few deep, calming breaths. Gave himself a little pep talk, too, in front of the mirror about partners and acting like an idiot. Duo stared at his too-pale face, deeply shadowed eyes that looked bruised, and knew if he stayed longer one of them would come looking for him.  
  
Maybe a weekend away would be good but at that moment Duo couldn't think of anything that sounded less appealing. A weekend with Zechs, especially the Zechs that leaned in, looked concerned, sounded caring, was a horrifying prospect. Could it get any worse?   
  
No, he didn't think so. Okay, a weekend with Heero and Relena would be worse, much worse. Duo still didn't want to go. He couldn't wait for lunch and the whole day to be over. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, fixed a smile on his face, and went back out to finalize plans with Quatre.  
  
The three of them were deep in conversation when Duo got back to the table, it was telling that they all looked up, smiled, and that the conversation stopped completely. Was it paranoid to think they were talking about him? It probably was, even if was true. Trowa spoke first, they'd been making plans, and evidently sorting out Duo's schedule was part of that.  
  
"Quatre and I are driving up this afternoon; Zechs said the two of you probably can't get away until later?" Duo wouldn't, couldn't, look in Zechs direction; ‘the two of us?' Oh, no, that wasn't going to happen.  
"I don't know Q, I have a lot of work to catch up on," Duo hedged, trying to leave himself an out.  
  
Duo suddenly saw an opportunity to avoid the whole thing. Quatre and Trowa would leave before he could get away from work, he'd have the perfect chance to send his regrets, _after_ they were out of town. Later, Duo would have to face Quatre's disappointed expression, and probably an inquisition from Trowa, or a pep talk from Quatre about ‘moving on' with his life and not avoiding his friends. But he wouldn't have to spend time with Zechs, which seemed a very good idea.  
  
Duo thought that things had shifted in his favour when Zechs announced in Quatre's direction, with a firm, ‘don't argue' tone, "We'll be finished up tomorrow or the reports can wait. Duo can ride up with me after work, there's no sense in both of us driving up separately."  
  
Duo could tell by the way Quatre looked at him and the way Trowa didn't, that they'd already discussed this and it was part of the plan. Quatre's way of making sure that Duo showed up and that it would not be easy for him to leave early. Duo noticed that no one asked what he wanted, typical Quatre, and he'd roped Zechs into it.  
  
Duo made a final bid for escape as he smiled and said. "Thanks, but I'm taking my bike up. I haven't had a chance to ride in weeks." It was true, and was another good excuse for not driving up right after work and for leaving early. Quatre gave Duo one of those smiles that looked sweet, if you didn't know him.  
  
"I hate it when you take that thing up into the mountains; the roads are dangerous enough and worse on a bike." Trowa did his best not to roll his eyes at Quatre. They'd been soldiers and Gundam pilots, and everyone but Quatre was a Preventer agent. Riding a motorcycle in the mountains was one of the least dangerous things any of them did. Somehow, Duo thought, he was going to break Quatre of this need to fix his life.  
  
"Quatre," Duo protested. "I haven't had an accident in over a year and it wasn't my fault, anyway. Haven't had a ticket either."  
  
Trowa offered, in an absolutely deadpan voice. "Duo drives too fast." This was directed at Zechs. Quatre looked smug and Duo knew he'd put Trowa up to it. He added Trowa to his list of people he was out of sorts with, below Heero, Quatre, and yes, Zechs… but above Lady Une's name and the cleaner who'd lost his second best jacket.  
  
Duo opened his mouth to argue but Zechs stepped right into the opening and cut him off. "I've never been to Quatre's place; you can show me the way. You wouldn't want to worry Quatre, would you?"  
  
Zechs smiled as he spoke but his eyes dared Duo to argue; Duo closed his mouth. Trowa looked over and gave him a slow wink that said he knew that Duo was completely aware of Quatre's machinations. Duo surrendered with an internal sigh and didn't suggest that a map was a viable alternative, or that Zechs Merquise needing help to find anything was ludicrous.  
  
So Duo gave in and said," Sure, that would be great." Check and mate. Quatre looked smug, Zechs looked pleased, and Trowa was amused. Duo knew he looked resigned or worse, sulky. He refused to pout, even if he hadn't given in with good grace.  
  
He'd be having a vacation whether he wanted it or not. Duo wondered how Zechs got roped into being his minder and thought that they'd have something to talk about on the ride to Quatre's. As his partner, shouldn't Zechs be protecting him from the evil Winner/Barton Olympic class meddling team rather than aiding and abetting them? And when had Trowa started encouraging Quatre's matchmaking? Maybe suggesting that Une pair Trowa and Zechs up had been a bad idea. If Trowa taking Zechs side was the result it had definitely been a mistake.  
  
Lunch was probably wonderful but Duo didn't remember what he ordered or if he even ate. Trowa and Zechs discussed the case they'd just finished up and Quatre told Zechs about the activities he'd planned for the weekend. They compared travel notes and talked about their favourite restaurants around the world. Duo noticed all over again how different he and Zechs were. Trowa asked about Duo's new bike and then told a funny story about Cathy and the circus. Duo smiled and laughed while he asked himself. 'How did I let myself get roped into this and when did I lose all control over my life?'  
  
Except for the peculiar way Zechs was behaving and the fact that he really didn't want to spend any time with the man no matter what his inner voice was saying, Duo thought he should be grateful to Zechs after he realized how things might have been. He could be doing that odd dance that happened whenever he was alone with Quatre and Trowa. Duo tried not to intrude on their time together and they tried to include him in everything, well almost. Duo wanted to avoid even thinking about that. Spending time with them reminded him of the way he once thought his life would be, part of a couple.  
  
Quatre was right about one thing. Duo needed to stop dwelling on the past, thinking about what might have been, what he'd wanted. But the prospect of the future didn't seem much better. And now he had the weekend from Hell to look forward to. It was enough to make a grown man weep. At least lunch was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedToBlue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The new-and-not-necessarily improved Zechs was how Duo had come to regard his partner since the lunch fiasco. He was still considering the freighter to Mars as a viable option. When he'd checked with Une earlier in the day there were no missions on the far side of the sphere or on a distant satellite that called for his expertise. Une had looked at him in a decidedly odd manner when he'd asked about it.  
  
"Agent Maxwell, if you don't take the time-off you put in for I'll put you on administrative leave and ask Sally Po to do a full work-up to determine if you are physically and mentally fit for duty." Une smiled in a decidedly shark-like manner and added. "Do you understand me, Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
Well....eeep. "Yes, ma'am." he'd all but squeaked in answer as he'd backed out of her office.  
  
"And Duo?" Une's voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Try to relax and enjoy yourself, it won't kill you."  
  
Une was scary.  
  
Zechs was in their office working steadily at his computer while Duo sat and alternately watched Zechs surreptitiously or stared at his own computer screen where he'd pulled up a schedule of departures for Mars, just for fun. Looking at Zechs had become a very bad habit and one he couldn't quite break. There was so much of Zechs to look at, and it was all good.   
  
Duo double checked the freighter schedule and thought about calling Howard to see if there was an unscheduled salvage run going...anywhere.   
The Sweepers were a definite possibility, but he supposed that was one of the first places anyone would look for him. And Howard would want an explanation for his sudden need to disappear. Nope, the chance for a clean escape wasn't looking really positive.   
  
He should have been helping finish the reports but somehow his heart wasn't in it. He didn't like paperwork or writing up reports at the best of times. This wasn't the best of times. He certainly wasn't in any hurry to start his weekend of fun-with-a-capital-F (and that stood for fucked in his book.) Which brought his attention back in circular fashion to his partner and he stifled a groan at the way his own thoughts betrayed him.  
  
It was just going on noon when Zechs surprised him by announcing, in that particularly irritating tone of voice that Duo defined as 'bossy’, that the reports were finished and as soon as Une had them they could leave.   
  
Duo didn't know if Zechs had used magic, or voodoo, or sheer force of will. Like Heero he wasn't bothered by small things like mounds of paperwork, other people's schedules, or the rules of nature; they just didn't seem to apply to him. For just a moment he found himself wishing he could talk to Heero; about Quatre, about Zechs, about how much he missed his best friend.   
  
"I'll inform Lady Une that we are finished." Zechs announced in a brisk and businesslike voice he reserved for the office. And usually Duo wasn't bothered much by it but Zechs had been different since the lunch with Quatre. He decided to ignore the annoying tone of voice.  
  
"Better you than me." Duo answered in a low sing-song voice, not intending Zechs to hear it, not looking up. He was not going to watch Zechs walk away no matter how much he enjoyed the view. He did look up when he heard the door close and was surprised to find Zechs standing there, watching him.  
  
"I feel I owe you an apology." And Zechs didn't look too happy about it Duo thought but this should be good.   
  
"You do?" Duo blurted out. Surprise and suspicion, mostly suspicion, rendered Duo capable of mere monosyllables. He didn't want an apology was what he had meant to say because he knew he owed Zechs one. And he didn't want to go down that conversational path.  
  
"I know you aren't exactly thrilled about spending the weekend with me but..." Duo cut Zechs off before he could get any further.  
  
"I'm spending the weekend with friends; you're going to be there, too. We aren't spending the weekend 'together' so don't apologise. You don't owe me anything."   
  
Duo did think he was owed an apology for the whole 'ride up and show me the way' manuever but if Zechs couldn't see that, then Duo wasn't going to point it out. And plotting with Quatre, that was worth a little groveling, too. In Duo's opinion, though he was sure he wasn't getting an apology for that. And he wasn't sure why Zechs was apologising anyway.  
  
"I see. None the less, I'm looking forward to it. I'd hoped you were as well. Even if you find my company less than desirable." Zechs replied in an even tone, and seemed less offended than Duo expected. Trust Zechs to be polite and well mannered, and make him feel rude and uncouth. He wasn't going to apologise.   
  
Zechs didn't offer any more apologies and his voice returned to brisk and businesslike. "I'll speak with Une." He paused a moment, and added. " And Duo."  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Mars really isn't very nice this time of year."  
  
Duo managed to get his mouth closed as Zechs' footsteps disappeared down the hall. Zechs was tricky.  
  
Duo was looking forward to a last free evening without any structure before leaving for Quatre's. Quatre always had a schedule. The war had only honed his skills as a tactician, and running WEI had given Quatre a whole new outlook on time management. He liked to get the maximum for his time and effort.   
  
Duo foresaw that one day he'd arrive at one of Quatre’s get-to-gethers to find Quatre handing out schedules. Quatre had already called several times to talk about his plans, and fill Duo in on some sort of renovations that were going on but Duo had to admit he wasn't much interested and had only paid limited attention.  
  
As soon as he was sure Zechs had made it to the elevator Duo shut down his computer, giving one last look at the Mars departures and headed for the parking garage. If Duo knew anything about Zechs and Une it wouldn't be a quick conversation. No point in waiting around.   
  
The hand on his shoulder was a surprise, and he turned with a start to see Zechs wearing a smile that was very similar to the scary Une smile. Busted. The hand tightened as Zechs said, "Maxwell, I will pick you up in one hour."  
  
Duo blurted out, "What happened to tomorrow morning?" He didn't whine, really, he was sure it hadn't come out as a whine. And he didn't care much for Zechs' tone.  
  
"Change of plans. We can get away early. One hour, in front of your apartment." Zechs' hand was still on his shoulder and Duo noticed that the busy hallway was filled with agents and other people and that they were all looking. Not the best time or place for a 'discussion.' Zechs was still waiting for an acknowledgement.   
  
Duo nodded, shrugged the hand off his shoulder, and headed to his car.  
On the way home he contemplated hiding in his apartment and not going which sounded good until he got to the part where Quatre sent the Maguanacs to retrieve him and Trowa pounded him for upsetting Quatre.  
  
His afternoon was topped off by the blinking light on his answering machine. Quatre's face popped up, very pleased and excited. "Zechs says you are coming early. I'm so happy you can make it this evening...don't bother to eat on the road, we'll have a late supper here and..."  
  
There was more, quite a bit more but Duo turned it off and went into the bedroom to pack.   
  
Zechs timing was impeccable; the phone rang as Duo finished zipping up his duffle bag. Zechs was almost as punctual as Heero, a disturbing trend in comparsions was emerging and Duo wasn't sure it was a good thing at all.  
  
It wasn't that Zechs was _like_ Heero. Heero was blunt, to the point, and often spoke in cryptic monosyllables. Zechs was witty and charming, and considerate of other people's feelings and made Duo feel things he'd never felt before. He loved Heero and whatever he felt for Zechs was entirely beside the point.   
  
Time had made thinking about Heero less painful and time would take care of everything else, too. Duo thought it would be good when he could go back to being friends with Heero. Friends, partners, nothing more complicated or painful or confusing. The phone was still ringing.  
  
He thought about ignoring it, about not answering the door, and wondered just how long it would take Zechs to find his apartment and if Zechs could pick locks; if he'd dare. Duo thought he just might, his collaboration with Quatre proved he was sneaky and underhanded. He picked up the phone not bothering with 'hello.'   
  
"I'm on my way." and hung up without waiting for a response.  
  
Duo took a last look around his peaceful, tidy little apartment, sighed and closed the door behind him.   
  
Zechs was waiting in front of the apartment building; wearing a smug expression, and draped decoratively against a shiny, low-slung sports car. Somehow Duo found the expression and the expensive silver automobile annoying. Zechs looked as sleek and exotic as the car and the smug look told Duo he knew exactly how good he looked.   
  
Duo scowled instead of saying hello, and had the satisfaction of seeing Zechs’ smug expression waver a bit. Duo threw his bag into the already open trunk, climbed into the car and slammed the door. He watched as Zechs walked to the driver's side and wondered how the man was going to fit those long legs into the small car.  
  
Zechs had little difficulty fitting into the car Duo noted sourly, and had recovered his self-assurance. Zechs closed his own door and grinned over at Duo. "I guess this means no kiss hello?" Then had the nerve to laugh at Duo's expression.   
  
'Oh,' Duo thought, 'It's going to be a very long trip.'   



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedToBlue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Traffic was heavy. They didn't make small talk but sat in a not quite uncompanionable silence, some sort of soft music playing, the sleek car sliding in and out of the knots and tangles made by other, less skilled drivers. From the corner of his eye Duo saw Zechs glance at him now and again, and once noticed a small smile ghost over his face; there and gone so quickly he almost doubted he saw it. Duo turned his head away and stared out the window, watching the city go by.  
  
Duo could see his reflection in the glass and Zechs' as well, could see Zechs watching him, glancing first at the road and then back. Duo didn't really want to start the weekend off with an argument but he wanted to clear the air. Zechs spoke first, before Duo could decide what he wanted to say, how he wanted to say it.  
  
"You look exhausted, Maxwell. Try and get some sleep."  
  
Duo snorted, trust Zechs to sound thoughtful and concerned just when he wanted to tell him to leave him alone. He wanted to deny that he was tired but the yawn he tried to stifle gave him away. Now Zechs had a definite grin and Duo closed his eyes so that he didn't have to see Zechs’ grin.. He felt, not uncomfortable in the situation but as if something had changed. Duo couldn't be sure he liked it. He wasn't sure what Zechs was so pleased about, he had a nagging feeling that it had something to do with Quatre's meddling; well, that was another talk he'd have to have.  
  
A sarcastic "Yes, Mom," was the best comeback Duo could manage, another   
indication of how tired he really was. It didn't seem to phase Zechs in the least. He looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
Duo wanted to ask why, why are you here, what do you want, why do you care, but couldn't think of a good way to phrase the questions; or maybe he just didn't want to hear the answers. He also refrained from asking how Zechs was going to find Quatre's without his invaluable assistance since he already knew that answer.  
  
Zechs seemed to be something of a mind reader. He promptly grinned as if Duo had asked the question outloud and added, "I'll wake you up when I need directions."  
  
"Zechs?" It was now or never, might as well get if over with, he didn't want to wait until they were at Quatre's.  
  
"Yes?" Zechs glanced over at Duo, something in Duo's voice; determination maybe, had put a wary look on Zechs' face.  
  
"Hey, today... in the office...I shouldn't have snarled at you but..I don't understand why you let Quatre push you into this." Duo's tone was puzzled.  
  
"You don't think I wanted to spend time with you and get to know your friends?"  
  
"I don't understand why you would. Since you've been my partner, I've avoided you, been rude to you, and ignored you. I don't think that makes me good company." Duo decided brutal honesty might work.  
  
"I acted like an ass at Heero's wedding. I didn't even tell you I was leaving. Une made a mistake putting us together. We aren't friends, I'm not comfortable working with you. I don't think I can do this and I don't understand why you even want to?"  
  
Zechs expression was hard to read. "We'll talk about it later. You're tired, get some rest."  
  
Duo just looked at him and started to speak, Zechs interrupted. "We'll talk about it later. I promise."  
  
Duo shrugged and turned his face to the window. He didn't feel better, it wasn't settled, and he was pretty sure he didn't want to talk about 'it' later. He didn't like the way Zechs said 'I promise.'  
  
He hadn't planned on sleeping but the next thing he knew someone was shaking his shoulder. He'd was caught in a strange dream; Heero was standing next to him and trying to tell him something but Duo couldn't understand. He was trying to warn him but about what Duo didn't know. Duo could hear someone calling his name.  
  
But it wasn't Heero, it was Zechs.  
  
"Duo? Duo. Wake up, we have a problem."  
  
Duo was wide-awake in that instant; Zechs was watching the rearview mirror. They were traveling down a two-lane blacktop that Duo recognized as being the last main road before the private drive leading to the Winner cabin. A long, narrow, winding road with spectacular drop-offs into deep gorges and canyons. In the daylight you could look down and see how far to the bottom but at night it was just black and empty.  
  
The night was dark and broken clouds obscured the stars, occasionally the clouds would move and shift, then a bit of the crescent moon showed but it gave little light. Duo caught a glimpse of a car some distance back, running without lights. He didn't think they'd just forgotten to turn them on, probably had night vision goggles. The roads were too dangerous otherwise.  
  
"How long?" Duo asked as he unfastened his seat belt and reached to pull his gun from the small of his back. Zechs glanced over, surprise on his face.  
  
"I missed that." Duo grinned at his admission.  
  
"I never go anywhere unarmed; I'm on too many people's 'Needs to Die' lists." Duo noticed the big gun lying in Zechs lap; his name was on a lot of those lists, too. Duo didn't mention the knife in his boot.  
  
"Put your seatbelt back on." That command voice was back, Duo knew they were most definitely going to have a talk about that. But it was Zechs' car, and he was right.  
  
"How long?" Duo repeated his question as he laid his gun in his lap and refastened his seatbelt. Then he checked the clip, flipped the safety off, and waited for an answer.  
  
"I wasn't sure in the city, not until the moon came out and I caught a glimpse of them with their lights off." Zechs was driving fast over the narrow curving road that wound through the mountains. They weren't too far from Quatre's but Duo didn't want to lead them there in case they didn't already know the location. Quatre had lots of security but better they lost them or lead them away.  
  
"I could be having a quiet evening at home." It was the first reference Duo had made to their early departure. "This is too much like my day job." He gave a small laugh but Zechs frowned.  
  
"I thought an unscheduled departure might prevent any problems." Zechs was expecting problems? As if he'd heard Duo's thoughts he continued. "Just good practice to change things up."  
  
"If this was planned or they are professionals there'll be a second car or a sniper with a night scope ahead." Duo stated the obvious and Zechs gave him an irritated glance.  
  
"They couldn't have had time to get a sniper ahead of us." He responded.  
  
"Maybe." Duo replied. It all depended on how someone had known they'd be there, and when; Duo started to run over the possibilities in his mind.  
  
The car behind them pulled closer and that was saying a lot about its capabilities; Zechs' car was very fast and he was pushing the limits for the road. His driving skills were more than adequate; excellent in fact, Duo noted, but the road was narrow and situated on the edge of dangerous cliffs.  
  
It was not an ideal place to exchange gunfire or risk being run off the road; being run off the road meant a long fall to the bottom of a deep ravine. A long stretch of straight road up ahead might be an ideal location for a sniper.  
  
Duo pulled his cellphone from his pocket and called Quatre to alert his security to their problem. He could hear Trowa in the background giving instructions before he disconnected. They just needed to stay out of trouble until help arrived. He hadn’t forgotten that sometimes trouble doesn't always come from an external source. He wondered how the people in the other car knew where they’d be.   
  
The car following them turned on its lights, they must have realized that they'd been seen or maybe they just didn't care anymore. That seemed ominous to Duo. The car was still too far back for handguns and it wasn't war; they couldn't just shoot people without provocation. Driving with your lights off was stupid but it didn't make people assassins or criminals. Zechs had reached a series of sharp curves and the car trailing them dropped back.  
  
"There's a fire road around the next bend." Duo told Zechs. "Hit the brakes as soon as we're around the curve, then make a hard right past the third marker post; we might be able to lose them." He'd driven his motorcycle on these roads often on his way to Quatre's. He knew them first hand, fire roads were fun, at least on a bike; Zechs' car wasn't made for off-road.  
  
Duo hoped the other car wouldn't make the curve until they were off the main road. "Downshift when I tell you, don't hit the brakes until after the curve, cut your lights." Duo instructed Zechs who nodded in agreement. It gave Duo a small, surprising thrill that Zechs trusted him and was willingly to follow his lead, no questions asked.  
  
"I'll count off the posts, hit the brakes after the third one and make a hard right turn." Duo said as the curve loomed ahead. Duo counted, calling the numbers aloud; Zechs hit the brakes on 'three' and made the hard turn onto the dirt road, wrestling the small car over ruts and between trees and through heavy brush. Branches scraped down the side of the car; Duo winced, Zechs' shiny paint job would be ruined.  
  
The small car bounced, lurched, and bottomed out on the hard packed dirt road. Duo thought it sounded a lot like the undercarriage was being ripped out. Zechs pulled the car into the deep shadows of the trees and cut the engine.  
  
The night was silent except for the whine of a car in the distance. Duo and Zechs stared out into the night, guns out, watching and waiting. Duo's heart was pounding in his ears. The only other sounds Duo heard were Zechs' soft breathing and his clothes rustling as Zechs shifted in his seat. The space between them fairly crackled with tension and electricity, or maybe, Duo thought, maybe it was his imagination.  
  
Duo glanced over at Zechs and saw a flash of white teeth out of the darkness as Zechs grinned at him. Zechs presence filled the small car. Duo could smell his aftershave, the leather of his jacket, all mingled with gun oil and the smell of the pine trees. He'd sat in the dark with others in dangerous situations; this seemed familiar, exciting and somehow comforting.  
  
Duo chalked the rush up to being in a dangerous situation but he felt hyper aware of Zechs; his warmth, his nearness. They sat, guns in hands, waiting in the darkness. The car didn't return.  
  
The inside of the car was compact; an apt description was that climbing into it was more like putting it on than getting into it. Zechs shifted, restless in his seat, his body inclined towards Duo. One hand made an abortive gesture in his direction, the other still held his gun.  
  
It was probably a side effect of the adrenaline rush, but for a moment Duo thought about reaching out, grabbing Zechs by the shirt, winding his hand in all that hair, and kissing him. Thought about how his mouth would be hot and wet, lips parting, letting his tongue in, tasting Zechs. His heart pounded, and his blood burned through his veins. Duo gripped his gun tighter.   
  
Instead of leaning closer to Zechs, Duo turned and stared out the window, into the dark and put the thought of how Zechs felt in his arms and the idea of kissing him out of his mind. If he had looked back at Zechs he might have seen a look that mirrored the disappointment he felt. A feeling he wasn't going to examine too closely.  
  
"I don't think they're coming back. Either we lost them or they realized we called for back-up." Zechs voice was a hoarse whisper; husky and intimate.  
  
Duo heard Zechs settle back in his seat. Kissing your partner in the heat of the moment was a bad idea, a really bad idea, Duo reminded himself. He didn't need anymore complications in his life; Duo wished his hormones would realize that fact and cooperate by going away.  
  
"What was that about?" Duo asked, puzzled and thinking out loud now. "What were they doing?" The car hadn't tried to run them off the road, no shots fired, no sign of a sniper; maybe they hadn't been following them after all.  
  
Maybe it wasn't anything more exciting than someone driving down a dangerous road at night with their lights off. Maybe.  
  
Duo called Quatre to let him know their location and soon the road would be crawling with cars and security people. Maybe they'd over reacted, and it was all for nothing but maybe not.  
  
As security arrived they caught a ride back to Quatre's and left Zechs now slightly less shiny car to be examined and towed to a garage for repairs. Zechs and Duo rode in silence back to the cabin, each lost in their own thoughts. There was no sign of the car that had followed them but then it had had plenty of time to disappear into the night. Duo wasn't looking forward to dealing with the aftermath but thought with some anticipation of a hot shower, a comfortable bed, and some distance from his partner.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedtoBlue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Quatre and Trowa were, of course, upset and worried; an understatement in Quatre's case. Quatre was visibly and vocally concerned; Trowa handled it in a quieter and more practical manner. Trowa discussed security with Zechs, Zechs sent a message to Headquarters, standard procedure when an 'incident' involving agents occurred. Duo was starting to think it was being blown out of proportion, but then again he trusted Zechs' instincts, even if he didn't trust everything about Zechs.  
  
Quatre fussed over Duo, and Zechs to a lesser extent and wanted all the details, of which there were precious few. By the time they'd eaten and were ready for bed Quatre had calmed down and the security issues seemed to have been settled.  
  
Despite his nap in the car Duo was tired, yawning, and ready to call it a night after dinner. He knew there was a problem when he asked Quatre to show him his room by the way Quatre and Trowa glanced at each other.  
  
"Of course, you must be exhausted, I'll show you and Zechs to your room." Quatre said, not looking at anyone in particular.  
  
"Okay...wait....Our. Room.?" Duo repeated. "No, Quatre, you mean our ROOMS. Tell me you aren't making us sleep in the same room!" Oh yes, that was all he needed, to share a room with Zechs. Quatre had gone too far this time."Quatre.." Duo started in an angry hiss.  
  
"Duo, I'm sorry." Quatre had pulled Duo ahead of Zechs and Trowa and was speaking softly. "I told you we were having some of the rooms re-done, and it wouldn't have been a problem but now there are extra security people and Une is sending some agents up."   
  
"I can sleep on the couch in the den. No problem." Duo volunteered, not looking behind to see what Zechs was making of this development. Duo didn't know what sort of expression he might hope to see on Zechs face.  
  
"Duo, it's a big room, there are two beds. Stop acting like a cranky five year old who doesn't want to share." Quatre stopped pulling Duo down the hall and opened the door.   
  
Duo frowned and started to say, "I am not...." but Quatre interrupted as he led the way into the room. Trowa and Zechs had stopped down the hall, their heads together, speaking quietly.  
  
"Afraid you can't keep your hands to yourself?" Quatre asked in a snarky tone. Duo ignored him to look around the room.  
  
It was a big room, huge was more accurate, and, as Quatre had promised, there were two beds, one on either side of a fireplace which already had a fire going. Curtains covered large windows that Duo was sure led to a balcony. Another door led to the bathroom which, if Duo remembered properly, had a huge shower; and a hot shower sounded very good at the moment. Quatre was moving around the room turning on lamps and fussing. Duo decided that Quatre was feeling guilty about something _as he should._   
  
To make the night perfect Rashid appeared at that moment, interrupting the _discussion_ Duo was inclined to have with Quatre about the room, to announce that Heero and Relena had called and wished to speak to Zechs and Duo about the 'attack.' Duo didn't want to talk about it, wasn't quite up to speaking with Heero though he knew he would do it soon.   
  
Duo could only assume that Relena had been informed by Lady Une but possibly Heero was notified if any incident occurred involving Duo or Zechs. Duo couldn't find it in his heart to be too annoyed with Heero, but that didn't mean he wanted to discuss it just yet.  
  
"You talk to your sister, Zechs, she'll feel better seeing first hand that you're all right." Duo said, rather pleased to make Mr.-I'm-In-Charge-Here field that call. "Tell Heero I'm fine and I'll call him, soon." Zechs looked non plussed but nodded his agreement and went to take Relena's call.  
  
"'Night, Quatre. I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep." Duo announced, forestalling any further conversation.   
  
"Duo, I'll make other arrangements tomorrow." Quatre said, almost an apology, Duo thought.  
  
"No, it's fine. It's a great room. Goodnight." Duo repeated and gave Quatre a quick, fierce hug.  
  
Duo washed up quickly, not taking time to enjoy the hot, pulsing water of the shower, and crawled into bed, trying to fall asleep before Zechs came back. Alone in the dark hoping for sleep that didn't come he wasn't sure why it made him feel unsettled to share a room with Zechs. Duo remembered how sitting next to Zechs in the restaurant had felt, the way he'd wanted to reach for Zechs in the car, how Zechs hadn't once said anything; hadn't reached out to him.  
  
Despite his intention of going to sleep before Zechs returned he lay awake thinking about how Heero had probably reacted when Duo hadn't taken his call. Heero would be concerned, worried, like the friend he was, and that he'd always been. Duo would call him tomorrow, definitely before he left Quatre's.  
  
Duo's thoughts kept him awake; Heero, Zechs, the car that had followed them out of the city; too many things, it felt like his life was spinning out of control. He tried to divert himself by considering how the people following them knew where they were going and when.   
  
They could have simply been waiting outside Zechs' apartment or at his own place. He thought about the crowded hallway at work, Zechs had announced their departure in a clear, loud voice. It hadn't struck him as odd before but it did now.  
  
Duo tried to remember seeing anyone besides other agents in the hallway and couldn't. He didn't like to think any of them were involved but it was an idea that needed to be considered. Quatre had known, and by extension the people in his household. He didn't know if Zechs had a staff at home or not. Duo realized how very little he did know about Zechs personal life and that he knew less than he'd imagined.  
  
He and Zechs worked well together, and had managed, despite a rocky start to develop an acceptable working relationship. Duo trusted him to watch his back. But he didn't _know_ much about him. He'd slept with him; it had been a wonderful experience. But it was a one time thing. 'Keep repeating it, Duo.' he thought to himself.  
  
They didn't really socialize outside of work. Sometimes a drink after a particularly long day or a quick working dinner, sometimes they ran into each other at a mutual friends' but they didn't hang out together. Zechs had always treated him like a partner, no more, no less; and until recently he'd had no complaints. Maybe because it was a social situation he felt differently; but he didn't, couldn't, feel anything for Zechs, and he certainly didn't want Zechs' recent attitude and behavior away from the job to spill into their work environment.  
  
Duo was just lying there in the dark thinking about the strange turn the day and his life had taken when Zechs slipped quietly into the room without bothering to turn on a light. Duo pretended to be asleep.  
  
Duo closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing light and even, pretending sleep. Duo listened as Zechs slipped out of his clothes and resisted the urge to open his eyes and watch as Zechs undressed and then slid into the other bed. Duo couldn't seem to fall asleep so he waited until Zechs was settled and his breathing became soft and even, telling him Zechs was asleep. Duo quietly grabbed his clothes and started to ease slowly out of the room.  
  
"Duo." His movement was arrested by the sound of Zechs' voice. "Is there something wrong?" His voice came quietly out of the dark but startled Duo none the less.  
  
"No, just couldn't sleep." Duo answered and opened the door to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Zechs persisted in a sleepy voice that Duo found enticing. A voice that made him think of soft sheets, warm breath against his skin, whispered promises; of a quiet moment after steamy sex had left them both sated and satisfied.  
  
"Just need some fresh air." Duo answered, wishing Zechs would stop talking, stop reminding him of things better forgot. Duo shut the door and walked back into the room, dropped his clothes on the bed so that he could get dressed. No need to worry about waking Zechs up now. But Duo stood there and made no move to put his clothes on. He felt Zechs eyes slowly moving over him, remembered the closeness in the car, the way Zechs smelled and felt. Duo was glad of the dark; it was a good place to hide.  
  
"Yuy wasn't happy that you didn't come to the phone and speak to him yourself. He said you needed to talk." Zechs' voice was concerned and curious.  
  
Duo had nothing to say to that so he countered with a question. "How's Relena?"  
  
"Worried. But I think I reassured her that it was just a random thing."  
  
"Was it?" Duo was still thinking about how and why anyone would be following them. Zechs was still watching him from the other bed.  
  
"I think so, they didn't really try to do anything, no shots fired. If it had been a serious attempt there would have been two cars, at least." Duo thought about what Zechs had said, it made a strange sort of sense. And he was right, nothing happened. Not even something Duo had wanted to happen if he was honest with himself.   
  
Duo picked up his clothes again and dropped them on the chair next to the bed. He crawled back under the covers suddenly tired and sleepy, and with too much to think about.  
  
"Duo." It was just his name but the way Zechs said it held a question; Duo tensed up, afraid he'd ask what Heero wanted to talk to about, ask him why Duo didn't want to talk to Heero, and he wasn't ready to discuss it, not with Zechs. Zechs' voice came out of the dark again, deep and husky and maybe a bit sad. "Goodnight, Duo."  
  
"Goodnight." Duo said as he drifted off to sleep, his dreams were troubled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedtoBlue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Zechs' bed was empty when Duo woke up in the morning, empty and neatly made-up. It was like he'd never been there. Duo blinked but the scent of coffee was wafting upstairs from the kitchen along with other sounds and odors that said, ‘breakfast.' Duo hurried into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
He showered, too quickly again, wishing he weren't too hungry to spend more time just standing under the hot water and letting the pulsating shower wipe away all his aching, knotted muscles. Like all of Quatre's homes this one was well appointed and luxurious. Finishing reluctantly, Duo wrapped a towel loosely around his hips, and rubbed his hair with another towel before he combed it out. Tangles and snarls removed along with most of the water Duo walked out of the bathroom thinking about breakfast.  
  
Stepping into the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel, his still damp hair falling loosely over one shoulder and down his back, and Duo was pretty sure a deer-in-the-headlights stare as he found Zechs draped decoratively over a chair by the small corner table; neatly dressed, long legs crossed, sipping coffee if the odor wafting across the room was any indication.  
  
Zechs didn't look in the least startled or bothered by Duo's state of undress. In fact his eyes swept over Duo in a bold appraising glance. An appreciative glance Duo thought as to his dismay he felt himself flush from head to toe in a response that was not entirely due to embarrassment. Duo's hormones were doing a sudden unexpected dance that embarrassed and confused him even more. He cursed the space-baby paleness that made the total body blush even more evident. And he thought, I'm standing there like an idiot, caught completely off guard and in danger of losing the towel as he blinked at Zechs who was wearing a pleased smile.  
  
Zechs had the good grace to at least pretend he hadn't noticed the blush and switched his gaze to the table, picking up a cup and a thermos and offering, "Coffee?" in his pleasantly deep voice. Duo's mind, completely of its own volition supplied the rest, ‘or tea, or me.' Duo's body responded with a wave of heat as he scrambled to think without an adequate blood supply to his brain. His usual knack for snappy retorts seemed to have vanished.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Duo finally dredged up from the depths of confusion as he tried to regain some sort of control.  
  
"Are you getting dressed or will you be having breakfast in your…towel?" Zechs inquired politely, one pale eyebrow arched wryly. "Although I must say you look quite…charming that way." To Duo's horror the man positively leered, running his eyes over him, head to toe. The little voice in Duo's head pointed out that he obviously liked what he saw, too.  
  
Shocked out of his frozen state and taking a firm grip on the towel, Duo regained enough control to snatch his clothes off the bed and make a dignified retreat to the bathroom to dress; it might have looked like he ran to the uninformed observer but honest, he thought to himself, it was a dignified, albeit very fast, walk. It didn't help that he heard Zechs laughing in the bedroom.  
  
Safely in the bathroom Duo glared at his reflection in the vanity mirror and sternly instructed his hormones to go back to whatever dark corner they'd leaped out of, and informed them haughtily that They. Were. Not. Needed. Hormones resolutely stomped, clothes firmly in place, hair brushed and braided, and a measure of dignity regained Duo opened the door and stepped back into the room.  
  
The smell of breakfast greeted him, a nice, solid, reassuring smell. Zechs was apparently back to normal, no hot glances, no leering; he was sipping coffee and reading some official looking papers. He picked the thermos back up and filled a coffe cup gesturing with the papers in his hand to the other chair. A small cart filled with covered dishes had made its appearance while Duo was in the bathroom, that's where the wonderful smells were coming from.  
  
Zechs treated Duo to a calculating gaze that swept completely over him and covered him with a wash of heat. "Quatre thought you might prefer breakfast in quieter surroundings," was all he said. Duo had hoped they were going to pretend he hadn't just walked out practically naked a few minutes earlier, then run, blushing like a virgin bride on her wedding night.  
  
Duo was used to locker room situations and wasn't particularly modest but something about standing there in nothing but a towel and his hair down in front of Zechs had caught him off guard. He'd shared the Preventors locker room with Zechs, changed, showered and never felt so vulnerable before. Of course if Zechs had stared at him, looked at him that way in the locker room Duo would have punched his lights out. You don't look at someone like that in the locker room, not that Duo hadn't looked, he was just circumspect about it. Duo was pretty sure you didn't look at your partner that way either but he was very sure he didn't want to have that discussion with Zechs.  
  
Duo wanted to go back to the cool, professional relationship they'd had since Une forced them to work together. He didn't want this… whatever it was… that he'd become aware of, a change in Zechs since that lunch with Quatre to become a problem. Thinking back he wasn't sure that it hadn't begun before the lunch. Duo wasn't sure when he'd first noticed; when might, or might not be important. But what was important was ignoring it, what ever it was. He was going to ignore all of it, including the towel incident.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast." Duo said, reaching for the cup of coffee Zechs had set down in front of him.  
  
"You're welcome but I can't take credit, it was Quatre's idea." Zechs admitted.  
  
"Nice of Quatre, I'm sure. What's he hiding downstairs that I'm not supposed to see?" Duo said. Zechs gave him a quick glance but didn't answer.  
  
Quatre was probably being thoughtful but sometimes he got a bit overprotective. Duo's gut suddenly clenched, maybe Heero and Relena had decided to come after all and Quatre wanted to break it to him gently. He'd have to lock me up to keep me here, Duo said to himself and was making escape plans in his head when he realized Zechs was speaking.  
  
"Duo, smoke is starting to come out your ears," he drawled in that uppercrust, aristocratic voice that belonged to Milliardo and not Zechs Merquise. Duo didn't like that voice much but it got his attention. Duo narrowed his eyes and looked at Zechs, frowning.  
  
"Whatever you think is happening downstairs, it's nothing bad." Zechs usual crisp tones were back in place and Duo almost relaxed until he realized how easily Zechs had read him.  
  
Zechs continued, "Quatre's security people are coordinating things with the agents Lady Une sent, they've taken over the dining room. She's making too much of it, but you know how Une can be." He smiled in a way that he might have meant to be reassuring but somehow made Duo uneasy. Or maybe it was the way his clear blue eyes were fixed on Duo, as if he were waiting, as if he were looking for something.  
  
"What did you think Quatre was hiding from you?" He tilted his head, his eyes never leaving Duo's face, "Or was it someone you were thinking about?" Duo knew he must have gaped like a fish but quickly snapped his mouth shut and glared as he reached for the coffee. Duo ignored Zechs while he poured more coffee and took a sip.  
  
"Cat is overprotective. Ever since he got taller than me he thinks of me as his younger brother, and he gets a bit carried away with his role sometimes." Duo wasn't going to lie but wasn't going to answer him either.  
  
Zechs didn't seem annoyed by the evasiveness. The man actually smiled like Duo had said exactly what he'd expected. Zechs was getting on Duo's nerves, he decided. Duo was about to say something rude when there was a sharp knock on the door. Before Duo could shout come in, Zechs was on his feet, and headed towards the door. He wasn't quite there when it opened and Wufei stepped into the room. The two men eyed each other warily.  
  
"Fei!" Duo shouted as he jumped up from the chair and moved across the room. He hadn't seen Chang in weeks, he'd been off on an assignment. Duo was delighted to see his friend and pleased to have his conversation with Zechs interrupted.   
  
Duo quickly stepped around Zechs to embrace Wufei. "Oh, Fei, it's good to see you. When did you get back? Quatre didn't tell me you were coming!"  
  
Duo was babbling to cover his discomfort with Zechs but he was glad to see Wufei, he'd missed 'Fei. Chang Wufei was someone he could talk to and, unlike Quatre, 'Fei didn't try to baby him or get all-overprotective; well, not as much as Quatre and never on assignments. While Wufei was always willing to help Duo, he didn't try to ‘fix' things for him.  
  
Wufei hugged back with enthusiasm -- he'd changed, a lot, since the war. "Quatre didn't know I was coming. My shuttle arrived late yesterday, you were already on your way here."  
  
Then he held Duo at arms length and looked at him critically. "Duo, you look terrible. You are too thin and you have circles under your eyes." Wufei glanced over at Zechs as if he were looking for someone to blame.  
  
"Gee, thanks Fei. You know how to make a guy feel good." Duo grumped and tried to pull away but Wufei held on. Wearing a crisp Preventor's uniform, his hair sleeked back in the usual tail, Wufei looked like the Preventor poster boy, deadly, dangerous, and exotic. His black eyes were filled with amusement and concern.  
  
"Quatre said you weren't taking care of yourself." And honest to god, Chang Wufei glared at Zechs and added, "You don't seem to be doing a very good job, Merquise."  
  
Duo's mouth dropped open, he was going to have to work on that, he thought. "Fei, I'm standing right here and it's not Zechs' job, and besides, I'm fine!" He rushed the words out, puzzled and rather horrified by the accusation 'Fei had aimed at Zechs.  
  
"You weren't hurt last night?" Wufei went on, ignoring Duo's protests and Zechs growing scowl.  
  
"NO! I'm fine, we over reacted." Duo was more than horrified by Wufei's suggestion and the expression on Zechs face that was part anger, part chagrin, and something else Duo couldn't quite pin down. The air was suddenly charged and he wanted things to calm down. Duo tried to smooth things over not completely understanding what had created the need for smoothing.  
  
Duo added, "It was nothing, Fei. Une is blowing it out of proportion." Wufei just smiled at him, a scary sort of smile that was aimed at Zechs, too, and didn't answer.  
  
"Fei, have you had breakfast? Quatre sent food up to keep me busy and all the nice Preventor agents safe from me." Duo joked as he wrapped an arm around 'Fei's waist and grinned up at him.  
  
Yes, up. That was such a sore point with Duo. He'd managed to grow a bit but either genetic make up or the early years of being perpetually underfed kept him at a slightly below average 5'8", shorter than everyone but Heero.  
  
Wufei wasn't as tall as Zechs but he was no longer the delicately built boy he'd been when the war first began. Years of katas and martial arts training, not to mention piloting a Gundam had built muscle. He was all lean muscles, hard and rippling even through the uniform, not bulky but no slender reed, either. Duo was still in his stocking feet and both Zechs and Wufei were wearing boots, giving them extra height.  
  
"Come on guys, let's sit down. I'm getting a kink in my neck," Duo laughed and pulled Wufei towards the table, he resisted for a moment. Duo glanced around to see that he and Zechs were staring at each other, eyes locked.  
  
"Wufei?" Duo said, a bit unsure about what was happening. Wufei looked away first, his smile returning as his eyes met Duo's.  
  
"I've eaten already but I have orders form Quatre to be sure you eat." He allowed Duo to finish pulling him to the table as he realized there were only two chairs.  
  
"Pull up an armchair 'Fei or I'll have to sit on your lap and you can feed me." For just a moment, Duo thought, Wufei actually looked like he was considering the joking remark. Duo thought he heard Zechs make a choking sound. Of course, Duo thought, he was probably horrified at his behavior and had no clue that Duo was only teasing Wufei or that 'Fei was only teasing back. Fei winked as he pushed Duo down in the chair.  
  
"You are a messy eater, Maxwell. You'd have your breakfast all over me." He retorted before moving an upholstered chair from the other side of the room and placing it next to Duo's chair. "Now eat before it gets cold."  
  
Fei's ease with touching and affection and his sense of humor was something that happened after the war, too. After the Mariemaia uprising, Fei's part in it had threatened to separate them all. They'd tried to show Wufei that they understood, that he was one of them, always. Somehow that, or something, had broken down whatever barriers Wufei had built up over the years.  
  
Someone who must be the real Wufei had appeared; still honorable, still fighting for justice but able to let the others in and be human. Wufei and Duo had become closer than ever since Heero left but recently Wufei's job had forced him to be away a lot. He'd expressed his unhappiness about that and worked hard to keep in touch. He called Duo frequently and came to see him often. Duo had appreciated Wufei's steadfast friendship, especially after the wedding.  
  
Zechs had said not a word during the exchange with Wufei but had returned to his own chair and poured more coffee for both himself and Duo before remarking, "I'm afraid there's not another cup, Chang." The tone of his voice said he was not really sorry at all and was rather tense. Duo wasn't sure what was going on but realized those were the first words Zechs had spoken since Wufei had stepped into the room.  
  
"No problem, Merquise. I only came in to say hello to Duo and make sure he was well. He doesn't take care of himself; his friends have to watch out for him." They were locking eyes again. Duo tried to distract them, joking and talking as he ate.  
  
"Fei, don't be such a mother hen, I'm fine." His expression said he'd be the judge of that, and he didn't take his eyes off Zechs. The tension was interesting, Duo wasn't sure exactly what was going on but kept talking, not waiting for answers.  
  
"When did you get back? Une didn't make you come up here before you had a chance to rest? You should have some time off. How was your assignment? You were gone a long time. Trowa finished his case up." Duo rattled inanities and joked until the atmosphere seemed less tense. At least Wufei and Zechs stopped whatever it was they were doing and quit looking at each other.  
  
Wufei joked with Duo and talked about his last assignment while Zechs studied his papers and ignored them. When Duo finished eating they went downstairs together to speak to Quatre. Wufei with his arm over Duo's shoulders and Zechs following behind with an enigmatic expression on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedtoBlue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

After the excitement of their arrival and then the early morning weirdness in their room (and wasn't 'their room' a strange term/concept to apply, thought Duo) the rest of their day (no, not _their_ day...too much _they, them, thei_ r and there wasn't any such thing the little voice added) was fairly tame, if no less odd. Duo just hadn't realized how _really_ odd things would get after lunch.  
  
The conversation with Quatre was pretty straightforward; Wufei spoke, Zechs interjected and, although they were unfailingly and excruciatingly polite, their body language spoke worlds; Duo just didn't quite understand the language.  
  
"Whatever _Chang_ thinks is right, I'm sure." drawled Zechs in the hated Milliardo Peacecraft voice.  
  
"I bow to Merquise's knowledge of _tha_ t subject," purred Wufei using a silky tone Duo didn't like very much either. Duo noticed Quatre flinch and rub his temple as the two continued their verbal sparring.  
  
  
Duo didn't really think it was security although that's what they were talking about on the surface. He did notice that Quatre stood between them and Trowa kept a weather eye on them both. Duo thought they'd resolved their issues about the war and Trieze but now he thought maybe he'd been wrong about that. There was something going on. Thoughts of freighters and long space trips floated idly through Duo's mind. Duo would have slipped out of the room and found a quiet place to escape to, if he hadn't thought it cowardly to leave Quatre and Trowa to deal with those two.  
  
Duo listened and asked himself what was going on. The strange tension between Zechs and Wufei he'd noticed earlier continued. Quatre and Trowa seemed to take it in stride, not surprised by it but cautious; Duo knew that if his face reflected his feelings then he looked confused.  
  
Wufei was in charge of the Preventor security team but was, according to Une's suggestion, having a working vacation. That seemed an oxymoron of gigantic proportions when applied to Chang, Duo thought. Much to his amazement, Zechs consternation, and Quatre and Trowa's amusement Wufei checked over Quatre's security set up, made assignments to the agents, and then left them to it. Duo couldn't keep the surprise off his face.  
  
"I trained them, I'm right here, and I don't need or desire to micro-manage," Wufei responded firmly when Duo expressed disbelief.  
  
Wufei snorted in amusement when Duo had quietly asked, "Do you feel okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, do you want to check the monitors or walk the perimeter, or do you want to enjoy your time off?" was the response Wufei gave.   
  
"I know which I choose." Wufei had added with a smile. And although Duo would have preferred to be on security detail he'd realized what would happen if he said it.  
  
Wufei looked at Duo knowingly, "I've learned to delegate. Quatre's security measures are excellent. I have my cell, I'm armed, and we are surrounded by agents." He glanced around the room before continuing quietly.  
  
"Besides, Quatre and your partner," there was a subtle emphasis on that word 'partner' that puzzled Duo, "would be enough to deter the most determined attack." Wufei reached out to gently squeeze Duo's shoulder. "So relax, enjoy yourself." Duo had difficulty getting his head around this version of Wufei but it was welcome, none the less.*  
  
The surprises hadn't ended after lunch. Zechs and Wufei managed to ratchet the tension level down during the security briefing with Quatre and Trowa. Both Wufei and Zechs had spoken with Lady Une on the vidphone. Trowa called Heero but Duo had retreated to the quiet of the living room when his part in the security discussion was over. Trowa knew Duo wouldn't speak with Heero and Duo didn't know or want to know, what Heero had to say. 'Later,' Duo promised himself, 'he would talk to Heero, later.'  
  
Most of the security team had been dispersed around the estate and lunch was a quiet affair with just the five of them. Quatre discussed politics and business in the L4 cluster with Wufei and Zechs, while Trowa and Duo talked about modifications Duo planned to make on his newest bike. The one that was still mostly a pile of parts on the floor of the garage space he rented. Zechs asked knowledgeable questions about politics, which was not unexpected, and questions about motorcycle engines which was, then had the nerve to appear amused by Duo's surprise.  
  
After lunch the five men returned to the living room which boasted a huge fireplace with a roaring fire. It was cool in the mountains and the fire was welcome. Trowa excused himself on the pretext of making vid-calls and Quatre suggested a game of chess to Zechs. Duo sprawled on the sofa and thought about the wisdom of retreating to his, or rather, 'their' room for a nap when Wufei stood and extended his hand.  
  
"Take a walk with me?" Wufei asked. Startled, Duo took his hand, and Wufei pulled him off the couch. He could feel Zechs' eyes on him but Duo didn't look at him. Quatre's expression told Duo he wanted to say something but instead Quatre turned and spoke in a quiet voice to Zechs. Wufei said a goodbye as he and Duo left the room but if Zechs or Quatre answered him Duo didn't hear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zechs mind wasn't on the chess game. He thought about the way Duo had looked that morning, lying asleep in the bed across from Zechs'. Duo had looked very young relaxed and stretched out in the comfortable bed. Zechs had to dress and leave the room to keep himself from reaching out and stroking the curve of Duo's jaw. He had wanted to smooth the stray strands of hair away from Duo's face, wanted to free Duo's hair from it's confining braid and see how it looked falling down his back. Zechs had practically raced out of the room carefully, quietly so as not to wake Duo but he'd left as quickly as he could.  
  
Quatre had found him pacing in the long hallway, given him a knowing, sympathetic look and suggested that he might enjoy a walk down to the river. The brisk trip to the river and back had soothed him. Quatre was waiting with a breakfast tray for him on his return.  
  
"Duo will be starving and the dining room is already filled with security people. Do them a favor and take this up to your room. It will keep him occupied and out of their hair. Plenty of time for him to talk about it later." Quatre was beginning to look a bit harried Zechs thought.   
  
Sipping his coffee, waiting for Duo to finish dressing, Zechs had his libido and emotions firmly in hand. He wasn't going to push Duo and make him run again. He'd decided that the way to Duo's heart was gentle firmness, being there, being consistent and most important letting Duo make the first move. He thought he was making some progress; Duo really seemed to be responding to him. And if it didn't seem to be working there was always the other option, capturing Duo and dragging him off to a cave...... he would much prefer that course of action.  
  
When Duo walked out of the bathroom wearing just a towel and his hair falling over his shoulders Zechs' resolve to avoid acting like a caveman was severely tested. Zechs was quite proud of himself for not forgetting all his good intentions.   
  
Then Chang had shown up. He'd wanted to knock Chang's arm off Duo's shoulder, wanted to order him out of the room, wanted to wipe the smug, self-satisfied look off his face. Zechs didn't think growling and snarling and jealousy would win him any points with Duo but it had been hard to exercise self-control.  
  
And now, watching Chang pull Duo out of the room by the hand, taking him for a walk alone under the flimsy excuse of needing fresh air well, Zechs was seething. Zechs saw right through Chang. He might profess to be Duo's friend, but it wasn't friendship he had in mind. Zechs considered the possibilities. Chang had an edge because he had been Duo's friend for a long time but as far as Zechs was concerned Chang Wufei had had his chance and Duo belonged to him. Zechs only hoped Duo saw it that way; he hoped that Duo saw Chang as a friend and nothing more, and hoped that Duo saw him, Zechs, as much more than his partner.  
  
Quatre saw and felt the emotions playing across Zechs face as he stared blindly at the chess board. At least any doubts he had concerning Zechs real feelings for Duo were resolved. Now if they could just get through the rest of the day without an altercation between WuFei and Zechs.   
  
They were both startled from their thoughts several minutes later when a rather breathless security agent hurried in to say that the security system had gone down and that they were unable to contact Agents Chang and Maxwell. Quatre was still giving instructions when he realized that Zechs was gone, most likely on his way to find Wufei and Duo. Quatre didn't think _that_ was going to end well at all and hurried off to find Trowa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedToBlue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

It was a beautifully crisp afternoon, the sun was shining in a cloudless blue sky, the air was clean and sharp as Wufei and Duo walked a pine needle covered path that would bring them to the river that cut through the Winner property. The trail led beneath tall trees that filtered the light, creating dappled patterns on the ground. Duo and Wufei talked about Wufei's last assignment, about Sally and her new family; things that were innocuous or inconsequential should anyone overhear.  
  
Wufei nodded to the security people they passed, and pointed out the security monitors and sensors as if Duo wasn't intimately familiar with the security arrangements. Duo realized Wufei was reminding him that their privacy was an illusion, their movement and speech could be picked up by electronic eyes and ears, all of which might not be friendly.  
  
At the water's edge they turned and walked upstream towards a large pool filled by a noisy rush of water tumbling and falling several feet over an outcropping of rocks. Just above the falls a wooden bridge spanned the small river, shaded by a stand of pines. It provided a quiet, sheltered spot to admire the swiftly moving water as it spilled into the pool below. Duo followed as Wufei moved purposefully onto the bridge, Wufei halted in the middle, and braced his arms on the wide wooden railing of the bridge. Duo moved to stand next to him, waiting until Wufei decided to tell Duo what he wanted, why they were there.  
  
  
Wufei dropped the smiling facade he'd put on in case they were being watched and looked very serious. "We can speak openly here. The noise of the water covers our voices." Wufei staightened up and moved to stand in front of Duo. "The security cameras aren't angled to pick up our faces if we do this.  
  
Wufei leaned forward, brushed Duo's cheek with his knuckles, and slid his hand around the back of Duo's head, twisting his fingers into the long hair. The very intimate gesture surprised Duo.   
  
"You're blushing, Duo." Duo could feel the heat as the blood rushed to his face, he didn't think it was entirely embarrassment. 'I'm going to kiss you.' Wufei's eyes telegraphed. Duo stared into those eyes and tried to grasp what was happening as Wufei matched that thought to deed.  
  
It was a good kiss, Duo thought. Wufei's mouth was soft and warm. He pulled Duo close and kissed him until Duo relaxed and leaned against him. Duo felt his whole world might be crashing down around him. Wufei pulled back from the kiss and Duo leaned against him, feeling more than a little shaken. Duo felt Wufei's breath, warm against his cheek.  
  
Duo leaned back then to look into Wufei's eyes, eyes that were dark with some unfamiliar emotion. Duo stretched up to put his lips against Wufei's ear, keeping his words to a fierce whisper.  
  
"Great kiss, Wufei, but I happen to know you are as straight as an arrow. Now what the hell was all that about?" Wufei twitched a bit and Duo knew he was trying not to laugh. Duo turned his head to catch Wufei's expression.  
  
"Not so straight as you might think, Duo." Wufei muttered with a wicked little smile, arms around Duo now like a lover, or a friend who was trying to hide something. "I'm sorry, just go along with me for now? We're being watched."  
  
Duo had felt someone's eyes on him but had assumed it was security, Wufei's words made Duo tense up. There was a plea in his voice that Duo couldn't refuse. And then the impact of what Wufei said hit Duo. Wufei wasn't straight?  
  
Duo moved and with both arms around Wufei's neck and his body firmly planted against Wufei pulled his face down until their mouths almost met and spoke against Wufei's lips. "What exactly does that mean...not so straight?" Duo planted small kisses as he spoke, let his tongue slide over Wufei's lower lip, watched Wufei's eyes trying to read him. Then Wufei's eyes slid closed, his lips parted, and Duo abandoned himself to the sensation of Wufei's tongue as it danced and swirled against his own.  
  
Kissing the Dragon felt dangerous and exciting; not a game Duo would have initiated on his own but one he found he enjoyed. After all, Wufei had asked him to play along.'And who am I' Duo thought, 'to refuse an offer like that?' Wufei had, Duo suddenly realized, uncharted depths, and a most unexpected talent for kissing. For several long breathless moments Duo abandoned himself to the pleasure of Wufei's mouth on his.  
  
The need for air drove them apart, the sense of someone watching was gone. Duo stared up at Wufei, at the just been kissed look on Wufei's face that Duo was sure matched the one on his own face. It might have been an act to fool someone but Wufei had enjoyed it as much as Duo, if Duo was any judge of such things.  
  
"'Fei, tell me why I'm kissing my friend, my unexpectedly not-straight-friend, in the middle of the woods. Tell me why I've spent years thinking you were straight and that you disapproved of me?" Duo grinned at his friend but underneath there was some old pain. Duo was sure Wufei had disapproved of his feelings for Heero. Duo always thought it was about him being gay; now Duo wondered what else he'd been wrong about?  
  
"What, you don't think I could just want to kiss you, Maxwell?" Wufei was looking at Duo with the old stiff, stern face but Duo could see amusement underneath. Wufei picked up Duo's braid and let it slide through his hand.  
  
"I didn't disapprove of what you are, Duo. I was worried that Heero would hurt you." Wufei's face lost all traces of humor. "I was right, he did. He hurt you during the war and he hurt you again when he went to Relena, and he's still hurting you."  
  
"No Fei, it's okay." Duo smiled broadly and slid an arm around Wufei's waist, bumped him with a shoulder. "Don't try to change the subject, Chang ...what are you up to? Is this Preventor's business? I don't usually kiss for missions, ya' know." Duo laughed but it held a bitter edge.  
  
"I wanted to do that for a long time. I thought maybe I'd have a chance with Heero out of the picture. Do I have a chance, Duo?" Wufei asked and Duo knew that surprise showed on his face.  
  
"I...I don't know . I...this is a lot to take in. I had no idea." Duo had had no idea that Heero was interested in Relena, or any girl; no idea he'd walk away. Duo had never dreamed Wufei wasn't straight that he might be interested in Duo. Duo wasn't sure of anything anymore. He knew that he'd enjoyed kissing Wufei but Duo knew he wanted Zechs, even if he didn't have a chance with him. What did that say about him, Duo wondered? Duo thought seriously about turning tail and running; back to the city, back to L2; running to catch a freighter headed for somewhere he wouldn't have to deal with any of this. Mars was still an option, maybe Noin and he had more in common than Duo had ever imagined.  
  
Wufei looked away for a moment and when he looked back at Duo his expression had changed. "I need to talk to you about something else." Duo's mind was still trying to process what Wufei had already said but he struggled to follow along.  
  
"I have reason to believe that Quatre's security, possibly Preventor's security has been compromised." That got Duo's complete attention. Wufei was still standing very close, he casually laid an arm across Duo's shoulder as his hand caressed Duo's neck.  
  
"It's important that anyone watching think we are here for a private moment. Not to talk about business." His eyes were locked onto Duo's who thought they held an apololgy for what he was saying, what he was about to say. Duo understood, Wufei was telling him that the kissing and holding him were a cover. Wufei's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't think that! I see it on your face. I wanted to kiss you, have wanted to, that wasn't about the job, or making anyone think we were intimate. My timing was...not well thought out. Forgive me?" Duo could only nod, but it seemed to ease something in Wufei's eyes. Duo was more confused than ever.  
  
"What's going on with security? Is this part of last night?" Duo asked, feeling safer talking about threats and danger than emotions.   
  
This was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Duo realized. Proximity. Quatre had tried to tell him that it was working so closely with Heero and Heero's friendship that had made him think he was in love with Heero. Maybe he wasn't cut out to have a partner. Heero loved him as a friend, they'd been very close. Quatre told him it was a natural thing. Not anyone's fault and that when Duo found someone to love him back he'd realize that he wasn't really in love with Heero. Duo still didn't believe Quatre but he missed Heero and about now really wished he could talk to his best friend. Duo thought he could use someone to help him sort through all this. He'd needed someone at the wedding and Zechs had been there, that's all it was. And how was he supposed to explain Wufei?   
  
"There have been leaks from headquarters." Wufei continued. "Someone is giving out information and it might be from within the Preventors themselves, maybe from Quatre's security, or possibly someone who'd hacked one or both systems and is monitoring them." Wufei said. "We have to be very careful that they don't know we are aware of them."  
  
Wrapping both arms around Duo and pulling him close again, Wufei had spoken quietly. "You need to be very careful, very cautious about Zechs." Duo felt his whole body go rigid and he tried to pull away. Wufei held him tighter, "Listen! Zechs seems to be the target and anyone he cares about." Duo did pull back at that, jerking out of Wufei's embrace, not sure just what he was implying. Wufei almost snarled at him.  
  
"You are his partner. You are a logical target." Reaching out and taking hold of Duo's arm Wufei pulled him in close again. "An attempt was made on Noin and they are just friends! We've found evidence of other plots. We think it's someone looking to pay Zechs back for the war but we can't be sure. They may mean to kill him, but first they want to hurt him by hurting and killing people he cares about."  
  
"We've only been partners a very short time, ‘Fei. We both asked Une to reassign us, everyone knows we are hardly friends." Duo said and didn't understand what the fuss was, Wufei should be worrying about Relena, or some of Zechs' old Oz buddies.  
  
"You were overheard discussing your plans for leaving together in public, at headquarters, it obviously wasn't for a mission. Zechs was seen picking you up at your apartment. Someone followed you here."  
  
Wufei eyed Duo speculatively, and added, "Someone might have read something into that." Duo snorted as Wufei took a breath and continued, "There's been talk at headquarters, office rumors Duo, rumors about Zechs interest in you. People are talking about the wedding, Zechs was hardly discreet about his interest."  
  
They were still standing close, touching, giving the appearance of an intimate relationship. Duo was leaning on Wufei now and he dropped his forehead to rest on Wufei's shoulder. There was so much subtext and too much new information in what Wufei was saying. Duo felt confused, and disoriented. Rumors? About him and Zechs? Wufei wanted to kiss him? That someone was trying to kill Zechs and possibly himself wasn't nearly as strange or hard to understand for Duo.  
  
And there was something else niggling at Duo's. "'Fei, exactly how is my pretending to be involved with you supposed to help Zechs?" The tension earlier between Zechs and Wufei was beginning to make sense to Duo. Was Wufei right, did Zechs really care about him?  
  
Wufei looked not in the least repentent as he answered. "You being involved with someone else would cause Zechs a great deal of pain. It might be enough to keep you off the list of people to hurt." Duo blinked at the answer and thought there were some big holes in that theory.   
  
"Duo, do you care about Zechs?" Wufei's voice was tense as he asked. "I'm asking because I think Zechs cares about you, I saw how he looked at you. He's probably looking for us right now, I don't know how long before he'll find us. If you care about him this will cause trouble. I didn't mean for that to happen." Wufei said wryly, then added in a stronger tone. "Do you feel something for him?"  
  
"No, I don't know, I'm not sure. I...maybe?" Duo had no trouble with the denial but the truth was a bit harder to stumble through. "Definitely maybe. I'm sorry, ‘Fei."   
  
Wufei's face looked serene but his voice held a touch of regret. "I shouldn't have waited so long." Wufei stroked his hand down Duo's braid.  
  
"I didn't do or say anything to Heero because he didn't intend to hurt you even though he did. But if Zechs hurts you I won't hold back." And he smiled a very dangerous smile. "I will always be your friend."   
  
In the distance they heard men shouting and the noise of several people taking shortcuts through the underbrush.   
  
Wufei grinned, "I think your partner is about to arrive." Duo turned to face the noise but Wufei kept his arms wrapped around Duo and added with a chuckle. "I don't think he sounds very happy."   
  
Wufei, Duo thought, was enjoying himself entirely too much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedToBlue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The crashing noises coming from the woods grew louder, there was the sound of people thrashing and falling through the underbrush, what Duo assumed to be cursing, and lots of shouting. Duo wanted to finish the conversation he and Wufei had started so he rushed his words.  
  
“So, you thought making, whoever these people are, that making them think that we are, um, together, was the right thing to do? Even though there’s nothing between me and Zechs?” Duo blurted out, thinking he'd somehow misunderstood.  
  
Wufei nodded, he wore an odd, wry smile as he answered with a shrug. “Yes, well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. And I _ha_ d hoped."   
  
"You're wrong about Zechs and I don't..." Duo started to speak but Wufei stopped him with a look.  
  
Wufei sighed and added, "Duo, don't deny what's so very obvious, you can't run and hide from yourself." Wufei gave him a one-armed hug that was nothing more than friendship and comfort. "You do feel something for Zechs. And, if I'm any judge, Zechs is in love with you, he's not going to want to put you in danger.”   
  
Duo didn't know what to say and was thinking about how to refute Wufei when he was caught off guard, still leaning against Wufei, a bemused look on his face as Zechs and several armed Preventor agents crashed through the underbrush with guns drawn. So much for stealth Duo thought and wondered who was going to explain this mess to Zechs and exactly how he was going to react. Wufei been right; Zechs didn't look very happy; unhappy, that was an understatement if Duo had ever heard one.  
  
One look at Zechs’ face and Duo knew that he’d never really seen Zechs angry before. Zechs had lost his usual cool and calm demeanor and was snarling at Wufei.   
  
“Quatre is worried. Une's already demanding an explanation. You didn’t answer you cell phone and no one knew where you’d gone.” He’d put his gun in his holster and dispersed all but a few of the other agents. The last remark wasn't quite true, they'd passed more than one security person on their way to the river, someone had known where they were, and Zechs had been able to find them. Zechs was letting his irritation get away from him.  
  
Duo realized then that he didn’t have his cell with him and that Wufei’s hadn’t sounded.  
  
“The cell didn’t ring, maybe there’s something wrong with it?” Duo looked questioningly at Wufei who was calmly checking his cell, not in the least concerned with the growling man standing before him. He still had one hand laid possessively on Duo's shoulder. A fact Zechs was acutely aware of.  
  
“Sorry, I seem to have neglected to turn it on.” Wufei said in a-not-at-all-repentant tone, his eyes fixed on Zechs. Zechs' eyes narrowed as his gaze raked over Duo and Wufei, taking in their relative positions, obviously closer and more intimate than Zechs thought necessary. Duo felt like a kid caught with his hand in the figurative cookie jar. Wufei just looked pleased.  
  
Zechs' expression was grim and his voice icy as he continued. “Not terribly professional behavior, Agent Chang.”   
  
Duo wasn’t sure at all that Zechs meant Wufei’s failure to have his cell turned on when Zechs continued, “There’s been a security breach.” The already strange day took an even stranger turn as Zechs spoke.  
  
"Someone hacked into the security system long enough to allow an undetected breach in the perimeter fence. They left us a small gift." Zechs turned and started walking away, obviously meaning for Wufei and Duo to follow. He barked orders at the remaining agents who followed him as he moved.  
  
"The security feed on one of the perimeter cameras was put on a loop, just for a few minutes before it was discovered." Zechs spoke as Wufei and Duo caught up to him. The 'present' was a familiar looking car and Duo knew the message was for him and Zechs.  
  
Security had been out long enough for a section of fence to be cut and a car, the one that had followed Zechs and Duo, to be moved onto the property . Inside were two very dead men, shot point blank, and quite recently. As an added treat pinned over each dead man’s face was a picture, one of Duo and one of Zechs, along with a note that read, ‘next time.'  
  
Duo suddenly felt cold as ice; someone wanted Zechs dead. Duo stared at the photograph of Zechs pinned to the body. It was just a photo, a blow up of some picture cut from a magazine but for a moment it became real. The body in front of him became Zechs and he was dead leaving Duo with no chance to apologize for taking advantage, for taking comfort when he was hurting. No chance to thank Zechs for offering that comfort. No chance to make it up to him for leaving him without a word, for lying about his feelings; leaving Duo with no chance to let Zechs know what he meant to him. No chance to find out for himself what Zechs felt about him. It was more than sex; it was what Zechs had offered him.   
  
Looking at the bodies Duo had a sick realization that he could have been seeing Zechs instead of a stranger who probably deserved his fate. Duo saw Zechs' face, saw ‘him’ not just a mock version and knew that no matter how hard he'd pushed him away, how much he'd pretended, Zechs mattered very much to him. But he knew he'd waited too long. After seeing him with Wufei, Duo knew he'd lost Zechs.   
  
On the way back to the house Zechs had been distant and remote. It wasn't the time for conversation but Zechs managed to convey his feelings with his body language. Duo knew he'd lost his chance. Wufei would forever be a friend and nothing more but at least they could remain friends. Wufei had had the courage to tell him how he felt and was still willing to be his friend. Duo knew he hadn't been so honest with Heero nor as gracious. The realization of the guilt that Heero must have felt telling him those same words, that he only wanted to be friends, hit Duo hard. It had hurt Duo deeply to cause Wufei that pain. Heero would have felt that, too, when he'd told Duo he thought of him only as a friend, that he could never be in love with Duo, and again when Heero had told Duo that he was in love with Relena.   
  
Duo knew he had been cruel and cold, wallowing in his own pain and never thinking about what it cost his best friend, Heero to say those things. He owed him a phone call and an apology to start with. Duo knew he owed Wufei an apology and Zechs an apology and an explanation, even though Duo didn’t think Zechs would want to hear it. But Duo knew he'd treated Zechs badly. Duo had used Zechs to make himself feel better, and had lied to Zechs when he said that it was only sex, that Zechs didn’t mean anything to him.  
  
The atmosphere on the walk back to the cabin was positively frigid. Duo had lost something important, Zechs' face had become a controlled mask, and only Wufei looked unconcerned about the whole thing.   
  
+  
  
Solitude and a chance to talk alone with Zechs was a little hard to come by the rest of the day as they were surrounded by security; not subtle for the most part either, in the house, outside the house, agents everywhere. Duo took the opportunity to make a call he'd been avoiding. He needed to talk to Heero, and for the first time in a long time, he wanted to. Zechs was avoiding Duo and didn't speak to Wufei past the necessary security discussions; he'd barely acknowledged Duo's presence. Zechs had lost the angry aura and just seemed distant and aloof.  
  
Quatre was upset and angry, thankfully Trowa was there to distract him. for some reason Zechs’ presence seemed calming. Duo wondered if Quatre didn’t think he was capable of taking care of himself. At least the whole affair served to take Quatre’s mind off matchmaking, or maybe he hadn't given it up at all. 'Nah,' Duo thought, not even Quatre could have arranged all that.  
  
Lady Une had issued orders that they all stay where they were and Duo had to admit that it was good to get away even with all the extra security, and the reason that brought it. What to do about Zechs was a problem. Duo decided if Zechs didn't want to talk he'd give him plenty of space. The only problem was not being able to leave and that shared room.  
  
Duo had a call to make; it was past time. He slipped into Quatre's private office to use a secure line and squared his shoulders as he punched in the number. This wasn't going to be easy, he'd made a mess of things. The screen lit up and he started to speak before Heero could even say hello.  
  
"Heero, I.." He owed Heero an apology and he needed to be in touch with the man who had always been his friend. Heero hadn't changed that, Duo knew he'd been the problem, not Heero. But he didn't get that far, Heero interrupted his planned speech.  
  
"Are you alright?" Heero's expression was filled with concern. It made Duo relax a little to see that his friend really cared.  
  
"Listen Duo, I'm sorry." Heero said. "I made things harder than they should have been." Duo thought Heero looked truly glad to see him.   
  
"Nah, it was my fault. I called to apologise for that and for avoiding you for so long. I was trying to work things out in my mind." Duo offered.  
  
"So I heard." Heero wore a small smile, with just a hint of smugness that spoke of inside information. Duo knew where Heero had got that!  
  
"Heero, you know you can't believe everything Quatre says. The guy's got a vivid imagination!" Heero's smile grew.  
  
"I missed you, Duo. I'm glad you decided to stop being an idiot about this."   
  
"Yeah, so I'm forgiven?" Duo asked and wasn't surprised but was relieved when Heero nodded. One apology down, one to go. He had no illusions that apologising to Zechs would be easy or have a positive outcome. But it needed to be done. Maybe now Une would see the light and find them new partners. There was no way Zechs would want to work with him now.  
  
Heero added, "Wufei doesn't have a vivid imagination and he says the same thing Quatre does. That you are in love with Zechs."  
  
Duo blinked, he needed new friends. "Heero..." Duo started while Heero stared hard at him from the vid screen.  
  
Duo sighed and gave in. "I like him, a lot...but it doesn't matter. I blew it." Duo’s sigh covered the noise of a lock clicking.  
  
+  
  
Security breach, the whole trip had gone wrong Zechs thought to himself. First they'd been followed, then Chang had shown up and put himself firmly between Zechs and Duo, now a security breach. He was a friend, a cherished old friend of long standing with the freedom only an old friend could have. Zechs intended to wipe that smug look off Chang's face. No more waiting, no more being patient, or hoping Duo would come to his senses or ever be overcome by lust. But first he had to find them and make sure Duo was all right.   
  
By the time he caught up with the security detailed to Chang and Maxwell and found that those assigned to keep track of Duo and Chang had been ordered to stay put by Chang, Zechs was angry and worried. Duo and Chang had gone down to the river, the security problem was in another area/quadrant _as far as they could tell_ Zechs reminded himself. Protocol went out the window as Zechs rushed through the trees and underbrush in the shortest way to the river, rushing to find Duo and make sure he was safe.   
  
He exchanged angry words with the detail head as they rushed in the direction Chang was last seen headed towards. Zechs knew they were both armed, both lethal and more than capable of protecting themselves. He had visions of a bloodied and injured Duo despite his confidence in Duo's abilities. Even a Gundam pilot was not invincible, even two Gundam pilots.  
  
The scene that met him at the falls was horrible in a way he hadn't imagined. Wufie's arms were around Duo and Duo was leaning into Wufei. Duo with a small smile that underscored the possessive stance and expression on Chang’s face, a gleam of triumph in his eyes. It was quite obvious to Zechs what he had interrupted, they both wore a just been kissed look. Zechs felt a sinking feeling in his gut as an ice cold sense of loss settled over him, leaving him feeling angry and very much alone.  
  
Trieze had admired and respected Chang and Zechs knew Chang returned those feelings and had only done what Trieze had asked of him. Zechs had accepted that. But he didn't intend to lose anything or anyone else to Chang Wufei without doing something about it.  
  
"Chang." Zechs had snarled to himself. "It won't be this easy."  
  
After yelling at Chang, Zechs recovered his composure and led them to inspect the car. Along the way Zechs resigned himself to doing what was best for Duo, what made him happy. But seeing Duo ‘dead’ even if only in his mind’s eye, feeling the sharp stab of loss however unreal, firmed his resolve that he was best for Duo and that he deserved to be happy as much as anyone else.   
  
He was going to punch Chang in the nose and handcuff Duo to the bed if that's what it took. When Duo left the room Zechs decided to follow and have a chance to talk. Eavesdropping wasn’t really his style but he’d felt the need to know, no matter how bad the news was. As Duo finished speaking Zechs stepped into the room and locked the door behind him before crossing the room in a few long steps and wrapping his arms possessively around Duo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by BleedToBlue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo struggled to remain still as he felt two familiar arms ensnare him, an embrace that he'd missed dreadfully he realized. Heero's eyes had widened slightly on screen as Zechs appeared in range of the vid camera.  
  
"Goodbye,Yuy." Zechs said as he reached around Duo and flipped off the vid screen where Heero was watching them with a smug expression.  
  
"Now we're alone." Zechs breathed the words into his ear. "You had something you wanted to say to me?" Duo could only shake his head in answer. How long had Zechs been listening, had he heard the whole sorry confession?  
  
He would have envisioned a much different setting to talk to Zechs, if he'd admitted to himself that he'd thought about it. Someplace crowded, people all around, and lots of escape routes. Not some place private, with the only door locked, and Zechs' arms around him. He hadn't thought Zechs wanted to talk to him at all, he'd seemed so angry at the river. Duo liked the comforting feel of Zechs' embrace but he found himself checking for exits from the room.  
  
He needed to leave before he said something he shouldn't, before it all went wrong and he said something stupid about wanting Zechs. Before he was pathetic and asked Zechs to take him home the way he'd offered. Before he let Zechs know he was afraid. Afraid to trust, afraid of Zechs getting killed, afraid of being in love, afraidafraidafraid.   
  
_"Not very manly." Came the inner whisper with a snicker._ Zechs wanted him again, that should be enough. It had been good, it would be good for as long as it lasted, and he could pretend that's all it was, all he wanted. He had before. _"So much for never lying."_ The inner voice was really getting on his nerves.  
  
"I have some things I'd like to say to you." Zechs pulled Duo out of the chair, turning Duo to face him. Duo wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Zechs had to say, he didn't need anyone to point out he'd been an idiot about a lot of things but it was too late to go back now.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I was an idiot." Duo said and tried to pull away. It would be easier to talk without Zechs' very distracting nearness. "I behaved badly; I was hurt and I used you." Zechs allowed Duo to pull back far enough to see the serious expression on his face.  
  
"I don't believe that." Zechs shook his head. "I believe you wanted comfort but I offered it. If anyone took advantage it was me, I knew how you felt about Heero. I knew you were vulnerable, in pain." Zechs admitted it, wondering how Duo would react to his admission as he moved closer and kissed Duo gently then more fiercely when Duo responded and returned the kiss.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo managed to say, distracted by the way Zechs' lips were moving in an erotic pattern down his neck, first behind his ear, then nuzzling his nape, then a soft nip where his neck and shoulders met before returning to whisper something against his hair that Duo couldn't quite hear. He needed to leave, felt himself pulling away, needed to leave before Zechs could... _"Could what?" the internal voice asked._   
  
"Has it been so long you don't recognize kissing?" Zechs' arms tightened even though Duo wasn't struggling against him. "What did I hear you tell Yuy about an apology you owed me?" Zechs moved to the other side of Duo's neck, kissing and sucking and generally making coherent thought difficult. "I've waited a long time to do this. Now about that apology?"  
  
"Yeah, I owe you an apology." Duo managed to get out as Zechs maneuvered him away from the desk and towards the sofa gracing the other side of the room. Duo's brain was a bit fogged from Zechs' closeness and the kissing but something about Zechs' comment about being alone was niggling in the back of his mind.  
  
"Zechs, I..." Duo started to say something but Zechs interrupted.  
  
"Apology accepted, there was no 'using.'" Zechs answered with words and then his mouth against Duo's, sliding his tongue past Duo's lips. Zechs kissed him thoroughly then collapsed down on the sofa pulling Duo along with him, holding him close. "It was more than 'just sex.'" Duo blinked as he remembered the things he'd said to Zechs; he'd lied, lied to himself, and to Zechs when he'd said them.  
  
"At least it was more than just sex to me. I already knew I loved you." Zechs went on. "I think you began to love me but were afraid to admit it."  
  
"Zechs, you do know this is Quatre's office?" Duo remembered what was bothering him.  
  
"I locked the door." Zechs reminded him, looking a bit surprised at the change of subject.  
  
Duo was struggling to get up but Zechs kept a firm hold and kissed him again. "Security cameras." Duo managed to gasp out as he pulled away from a surprised Zechs.  
  
"Security cameras." Zechs repeated as he sat up slowly, letting Duo move away, and Duo nodded from a safe distance, his brain beginning to clear a bit now that he wasn't in Zechs' arms.  
  
"Quatre has a safe and his computer in here, and security cameras."  
  
"I don't care who knows how I feel about you." Zechs answered, not bothering to look around the room for the cameras. "But I would prefer more privacy." Zechs started to reach for Duo again.  
  
There was a discrete knock on the door, quickly followed by a sharper, harder knock, and Trowa's voice."Une wants to talk to both of you, it seems that Wufei has found your stalker, Zechs and would like to explain it all to you. "   
  
Trowa paused and said in a voice that sounded amused. "Oh, and Quatre says to remember that 'you are the security expert, Duo.' The announcement was followed by silence from both Zechs and Duo. They heard laughter and Trowa's footsteps walking away down the hall.  
  
"I guess we should call Une," Duo said, looking at Zechs who nodded his agreement though his expression plainly said it wasn't what he really wanted to do. Duo was happy to know that the threat to Zechs had been taken care of. Wufei would be thorough and relentless in removing everyone responsible.  
  
"And then we can take our discussion elsewhere, as soon as we've talked to her." Zechs added firmly. It was Duo's turn to nod in silent agreement.  
  
+  
  
Later, much later in the comfort and privacy of Zechs' apartment which wasn't at all what Duo had imagined, Duo lay in Zechs' arms and reveled in the feeling of being happy and sated. It had been even better than Duo had remembered and imagined.   
  
Zechs' idea of a discussion had been to thoroughly kiss Duo into submission, then tell and show him how much he loved him. In the safety of Zechs' arms Duo found the courage to to accept that love and tell Zechs the truth. That he'd been afraid and that he did love Zechs.   
  
Finally telling Zechs that he loved him was difficult, more difficult than three small words that had already been said to him should be. Duo had never said them to anyone else; saying them made him feel lighter, happier, better. Zechs' reaction to the words made him feel better still, if unable to frame coherent words for a time.   
  
"I love you." Duo knew the magic of those three words was more than physical but they produced a very satisfying physical response from Zechs every time he repeated them; and repeating them was easier each time. Being with Zechs, being in love with and loved by Zechs was like finally coming home.  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
